These Memories are Never Gone
by MrsDeidara
Summary: *OC STORY* Alex is in a school with rumors everywhere about her. She can't seem to escape her past, because it's there; at every corner. Will she be able to move on and make peace with a new love, or will it haunt her for the rest of her life? *Mature content with sexual media*
1. Leave Me Alone

A/N: Hello ^o^ Welcome to my Harry Potter story. I've put a lot of time into writing this story, and it means a lot to me. I would like to say if you don't have anything nice to say please refrain from saying it :)

Oh, I know there is a few grammar mistakes, because I am dyslexic and make mistakes. If you want to, go ahead and point them out :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to their respectful owners.

*MATURE CONTENT*

Chapter 1

Why must they all stare at me? That is ALL they do. I glower at them, and pull my legs into a cross position. I return to my book, Catching Fire. I can still feel them starting at me. So I slam my book shut, stand up, walk up to the gawking girls, and they jump up with a scared look in their eyes.

"Do you have something to say to me?" I stare down at the blonde girl, who happens to be a year older than me. Since I'm taller than all three of these girls, I tower over them. I see a sweat drop trickle down the blondes face.

"Err… No, I was just saying how much I liked your hair…" The girl won't even look me in the eye. I know she's lying.

"Oh really? I didn't know that my hair had anything to do with the words 'Whore, slut, tramp and school road-whore'" The shock in their faces, makes me smirk.

"We're really sorry Alex…" The trembling girl with black, curly hair squeaks out.

"Oh, yeah. You sure are." I roll my eyes at them, push my long strand behind my ears, the thing I do when I'm irritated. I walk back to my seat, grab my book, and head out into the court yard. Turning a corner, I walk into something and fall onto my ass, dropping my book.

"Oww. For fucksakes. What a day…" Swearing under my breath I just sit on the floor. A little dazed. I look up to see the smirking, cocky face of Draco Malfoy.

"Of all the people I had to walk into today, it just had to be you eh?" I grab my book, stand up and brush myself off.

"Of course, Hun. I love walking into you, hearing your cute Canadian accent. Plus I can see down your shirt." While smirking, he glances down towards my chest. I look down too, to see my shirt has fallen, and it's exposing a part of my bra. I feel my face go a bit red with heat, and I glare at him.

"Shut up you pervert." I turn to walk away, but I feel him grab my arm. I turn back to him, and glance at his hand on my arm.

"Get your slimy hand off of me Malfoy." Through gritted teeth, I sneer at him. I raise my other arm to hit him with my book, but he grabs that arm too, and leans in close.

"Oh no girly. No hitting me. I did have a question for you though. This Saturday, would you like to accompany to The Three Broomsticks?" He winks as he says this. I know what he wants. Since I'm supposedly the school tramp nowadays, I decide to play along with him.

"Hmm, well let me think about my plans." I lean into him, so I'm pressed up against him, dragging my hand down his chest. In a slight whisper I say into his ear, while my hand is almost to his crotch. "Maybe we could…" I feel him getting a little excited, so I grab it, and squeeze.

"Next time you ask me for sex, 'baby' be a little sexier." I give a harsh squeeze and when I hear him gasp, I let go and saunter off. Throwing a wink behind my back, I see him leaning on a wall, pretty much doubling over in pain. I smirk to myself, and sit under the willow tree in the court yard.

"Hey! You stupid whore! Why did you fucking do that to my Draco?!" Why can't I be left alone to read my book? I stand up to face the angry face of my old best friend Hailey. She's a complete lunatic. And I hate her guts.

"Excuse me? Your little boyfriend just asked me to have sex with him!" Me screaming at her causes the few people in the court yard to look at me. I just cast a glare at them, and turn back to Hailey, seething.

"He wouldn't do that! Like he wants herpes!" As soon as that last word comes out, I automatically smack her as hard as I can.

"How DARE you!?" She stares at me, while registering that I just hit her, then her hand comes flying up in defence to hit me back. But I grab her arm and pin it to her back, and push her into the tree.

"Oww, you fucking tramp, get your hands off of me!" I see her spit some blood onto the ground. I can't help but laugh. I've always wanted to hit this bitch. Too bad it was only a smack. I let go off her arm and shove her towards the Syltherin corridor.

"Run bitch run." I spit at her feet, and she runs off. So many people hate her. And I can tell the two people sitting in the corner of the court yard, who were watching us, hate her too, since they're smiling. I give them a little wave, and decide I can't stay here. I head back to the Gryffindor common room. As I walk into the room, I feel a pat on my back. I whip around to see the smiling face of Harry Potter.

"I saw what you did to that snake Malfoy, and crazy lunatic Hailey!" The guy is smiling for miles, and I can't help but smile too. Ron Weisley is laughing too, and even that uptight girl Hermione is smiling a bit.

"Glad you enjoyed the show." I turn to walk away but I stop because Harry is trying to ask me something.

"Hey Alex, I have a question." I see his face is a little conflicted. I sigh, oh great, I'm going to get asked to have sex again.

"What is it?" I say with a roll of my eyes. I see he caught that, and his face goes red.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that! We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us. And maybe help us with charms…" His face is red with embarrassment. I got a little excited, since I thought I might actually FINALLY make some new friends, but nope. They just want to hang out with me because I'm advanced in charms…

"Oh… Alright, sure. I can help you on Saturday." They nod, and I walk over to the fire place, where Taylor is sitting, working on, coincidently her charms homework. I sit down beside her and point out that one of her answers is wrong.

"Oops! Good thing you're in my class!" She sticks her tongue out at me and we both laugh. But I roll my eyes, in a playful manner.

"Yes, I'm so lucky the only thing I can get an A in, is charms." I laugh and lean back, onto the couch.

"Dude, you're in MY charms class. And I'm a year older than you…" She crosses her arms, in exasperation. I just laugh. Ahh, my best friend. She's great.

I feel someone staring at me, so I look up to see George Weisley looking at me. I give him a funny look, and he gets all flustered and turns back to his twin brother.

"Hey Tay, did you notice George staring at me…?" I turn to her with a confused look, and I notice my cheeks are actually burning. I wonder why that is…

"Yeah, no shit. I'm pretty sure everyone knows he likes you." She smirks at me, and laughs. I feel my eyes almost pop out of my head. And I smack the couch seat.

"What!? How did I not know this!?" I said this a little too loudly, because everyone in the room is looking at us. Yes, that means George to, I look at him through the corner of my eye, and I see he is most defiantly looking at me again. He's got an embarrassed, shocked expression. Even I have to admit, I'm completely embarrassed. I jump up, look at the time.

"It's eight, I think I'll go to bed…" I tell Taylor, as I smooth out my shirt, and look around the room. Almost everyone has gone back to their own thing. I glance at George AGAIN, and smile at him. And then run up the stairs to my grades room. I jump onto my bed, and close my sound proof curtains. There's a message on my pillow. Dixon must have brought it to me.

"Dear Alex, I'm going to be in town Saturday, so I was wondering if you wanted to meet up. For you know what ;) –Jaden"

I feel my heart stop. Oh no. What am I going to do? I haven't seen him for a few months. It's because of him that I have the reputation of being a whore. I'll explain.

When I was a fourth year, during summer break, my boyfriend, who was a seventh year at the time, wanted to have sex. Since we were together for a while, about a year, I said I would. So we did. A few times over the summer, but I started to feel that was all he wanted. So just before the end of summer I broke up with him.

He got angry, and told all his friends that I was a whore, who slept with a bunch of guys while we were together. And that HE broke up with me. Some of his friends were younger than him, and they spread it around at school. So by the second month of school, I had a reputation of being a whore. That's why I get stared at, asked for sex, and really, all in all; humiliated.

I hate him so much, but he thinks we're sex buddies now. Because I tried to resolve things with him, to make him stop spreading rumors about me. That didn't work out well. The worse thing is that I'm bad at saying no. Because he sweet talks me, so when he wants to, I do it. I never enjoy it. I try to get it over as fast as possible.

I shudder knowing what lies ahead of me tomorrow. I curl up into a ball, and try to sleep. When sleep finally takes me, it's what I expected, more nightmares.

End of Chapter!


	2. King Of Anything

A/N: Enjoy! ^o^

Oh, I know there is a few grammar mistakes, because I am dyslexic and make mistakes. If you want to, go ahead and point them out :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to their respectful owners.

Chapter 2

I wake up drenched in sweat. I have so many nightmares, I'm used to it. I roll out of my bed, and grab my shower bag. And saunter off to the showers. It's about six, so I'll be able to get one of the separate showers.

"Yup, no one in here…" Oh great, I'm talking to myself. That's a good sign… I turn the shower on scalding hot and just stand there. Until I turn numb from the pain of the heat. So I turn the nob, so the water runs warm. I reach out, into my bag and grab my razor and shaving cream.

"You know what? I'm not going to for him. He can deal with it." Damnit, I'm talking to myself AGAIN. I'm so sane it's not even funny. I wash my hair, wash my face, and brush my teeth. Yes, I brush my teeth in the shower. Get over it.

I grab my towel, and dry myself off. After I throw my robe on, I wrap what hair I can into a towel onto my head. I just stand there for a few minutes, zoned out. The loud noise of the bathroom door slamming shut is what snaps me out of my daze.

I take the towel off of my head, and run the towel through my hair. I walk out to the mirrors, and brush my hair out. I take a good look at myself. My bangs have gotten long, and my hair is a bit of a mess. My long parts in the front look weird, but the short hair in the back looks fine.

"I really need to dye my hair soon… The red is pretty much brown now…" I decide not to do anything to my hair. I look at the bags under my eyes. They look awful. My blue eyes look so sunken, and dead. My lips are so dry. I pull out a tube of chap-stick and put a fair amount on.

"Well I'm all ready for this." I smack myself, for talking to myself again.

"Ready for what?" I jump and turn around to face a very messy haired Hermione Granger.

"I, Uhm… Long day ahead of me, helping you guys study. Meeting with someone…" I trail off hoping she'll get distracted about the studying.

"Oh yeah, I'm kind of embarrassed to get help. I'm considered so smart, yet I need help with this…" Phew, she didn't notice the last part.

"Don't be. We all know you're the smartest girl in our year." I give her a reassuring smile, and she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, I'm going to get going. I have to head into town early, pick some stuff up. I'll meet you guys at Broomsticks 'kay?" Ew, I just realised The Three Broomsticks is where Malfoy wanted to go. She nods, and says goodbye. I walk down into the common room.

I walk over to the couch in front of the fire place. I light a fire with a spell, and just flop down onto the couch. I sigh, as I relax completely, for the first time in such a long time.

"This is so peaceful…" Through another sigh, I tip my head back and stare at the roof. Such a long, long day…

"Hey, you look comfortable." I tip my head farther back to see the smiling face of George standing over me. I can't help but smile back. His smile is contagious.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I nod, and pat the cushion beside me.

"Be my guest." I smile peacefully, because I'm completely at ease, even with George here.

"I've never seen you so calm before." He says while looking at the roof, like I am.

"I could say the same to you." I turn and stick my tongue out at him, but I still smile. He laughs at my comment.

"Yeah, true. But I'm really only a nuisance with my brother." I laugh too.

"I noticed. Hey, have you ever noticed that painting up there? Because I never noticed there was one there." I point to the picture, and the person in the painting, sticks his tongue out at me and disappears. George and I both laugh at him.

"Well, this has been very peaceful, but I should get going, long day ahead of me." I pat his leg, and smile at him. He blushes and smiles back. With a little wave, I walk out of the commons room. As I'm walking down the long hallway to get outside, the pictures start asking if my jeans could be any tighter.

"At least I can change my clothes, and actually wear these." I stick my tongue out at them, and continue walking. Until I hear a far too familiar voice.

"And you can get away with wearing them too." I spin around to see, yet again, Draco Malfoy. A sigh of exasperation escapes my lips.

"How are your balls?" I say with smug feeling, smirking at him.

"They'll be better if you kiss them better sweet-cheeks." I feel the smirk melt of my face, and he winks at me, now he's the one feeling smug.

"You pig." I spit out at him. He walks up to me and holds out his arm. I just look at him.

"You know the rules you can't walk into town without a partner." Oh god, I forgot. I sigh, once again and loop my arm through his arm.

"This DOESN'T mean I like you." I say with a pointed look. He laughs and his laugh has a bit of a twinge of sinister in it. I just brush it off. It's Malfoy. He's always evil.

"So, why is little red going to the village at 7:30 in the morning?" Oh great, a new nickname. And I have a feeling this one will stick. I sigh, and tell him why.

"I'm going to be helping Harry, Ron, and Hermione with their charms homework." I feel him tense up at Harry's name. I laugh at that, and he glares at me. I shrug at him and we keep walking.

"Your jumper is falling down." He says with a wink, and a glance at my bare shoulder. Well not completely bare, it has my tank top strap, and my bra strap. I feel my face get all flustered but I pull my jumper up and glance up at him. He's staring at me, and actually at my face, not my chest.

"Huh? Do I have something on my face?" I place my hand over my mouth, in the manor as if I was hiding my lips. I feel I'm blushing. But what I don't understand is why I am acting shy, and embarrassed around Malfoy. He's an asshole.

"Yeah, you do." We've stopped walking and now he's staring into my eyes. I avert mine to the ground. He grabs my hands, and I look up with a shocked expression.

"Your pretty lips…" With that said he leans in and kisses me. I don't know what to do but stand there. He's way gentler than I would have expected. When he pulls away, I open my eyes to see him actually genuinely smiling. I actually smile back.

"What was that for…?" My face is red from the kiss, and the cold. When did it get cold? His cheeks are red too, which makes me wonder if he's actually a nice guy.

"You looked cute, all flustered." He smirks at me and I stick my tongue out at him and start walking ahead of him.

"You should get out of the habit of staring at my ass." I throw behind my shoulder, in a flirty playful manner. He catches up to me and grabs my hand, actually holding my hand. I glance at it, and just let him hold it.

"You really don't have much of an ass to stare at my dear." Again, he is smirking at me, but I laugh at his comment, since it is true. He laughs along with me, and I nudge his shoulder. He nudges me back and we both start laughing again. I look up at his face, and I actually think he might be a bit cute. I snap my head down and look at our feet.

"Hey, uhm, Malfoy… I'm sorry if I hurt you yesterday. I was in an awful mood, and your joke made me snap." I'm still looking at our moving feet. I'm pulled back, by him, because he's stopped walking. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"No, I'm fine. It hurt like hell, but I'm okay. I put you into a pretty bad mood hey? Because I heard, and saw the damage you did to Hailey." I can't read the expression on his face. I clamp both of his hands into mine, and look into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry that I did that. The thing to you, not the thing to Hailey, I hope you're not mad about that though. I know you're friends with her." I tighten my lips into a straight line, and hope he's not about to go off about hating me.

"I'm all good with what you did to her. She had no right. And I think it's hot that you can fight." He winks at me and wraps his arm around my shoulder, edging me to keep walking. I laugh at that what he said. We continue to talk about random things and in about ten minutes we're in the village.

"Well we're here. Where are you going first?" He asks me, with a small gesture around the village. I shrug and pull him towards Broomsticks. He raises an eyebrow at me and I roll my eyes at him.

"No." I simply state as we walk into the pub. There isn't anyone else in here, except a person I don't know at the bar. This isn't an adult, drinking bar. It's a hangout for the students from Hogwarts; some adults come in here, when there hopefully aren't any kids in here.

"You can go get the corner booth; I'll get us some butterbeers." I nod at him, and walk over to the booth, and slump down. How am I going to shake Malfoy? I really don't want to leave him, since I'm dreading seeing Jaden. Maybe I could just tell him I couldn't spare the time. If I see him I could just duck my head. Last time he saw me, I had blonde hair, and it was longer. He won't recognize me. I'm so lost in thought that I don't even notice Malfoy trying to talk to me.

"Huh? Sorry, was just thinking about something." I push my long hair behind my ears, like always and start sipping my drink.

"Must have been pretty intriguing to be that deep in thought, was it about how sexy I am?" He's smirking at me. I just roll my eyes and look around the room. I see some people have come into the pub. I don't recognize any of them. I turn to Malfoy.

"Hey, what time is it? We left school at around 7:45." I can't see a clock anywhere. Malfoy looks right about my head. The clock must be up there.

"It's 9:08." Oh wow.

"We took like an hour and a half to get here? Damn, we're slow walkers." I giggle at my own comment. I'm so lame.

"Well we took our time with the flirting, holding hands and kissing." He winks on the word kissing, and I just smile.

"You're cute when you smile." He says while staring at me. He takes a sip of his butterbeer, while I just stare at him with a shocked, flustered look on my face. Then my face goes hot. I run my hand through my hair, and play with my straw. I look up, to ask a question.

"Malfoy. Why are you showing such an interest in me? Or even being a normal, nice human being to me?" I stare at him with a puzzled look in on my face, waiting for an answer.

"Because, I think you're a very interesting person. You've got spice. Plus you're pretty hot." He just smiles and brings his cup up to his mouth. Burrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I see someone walk into the pub. I see Jaden looking around, most likely looking for me. I duck my head and put my hand over my face, and glance up to see Malfoy giving me a questioning look.

"May I ask why you're ducking your head?" I point over to the door, and I see Malfoy's head turn. It takes a moment then the recognition appears on his face.

"Is that the guy, your ex-boyfriend?" I nod and down into my seat. He's walking towards us. Oh crap, oh crap, crap crap crap! Malfoy gets an annoyed expression on his face, and I see him tense up.

"Alex? Is that you?" I look up and try to smile at Jaden. I nod. Then I sit up, and fidget with my straw again.

"Who's this little pretty boy?" He's pointing at Malfoy. Malfoy jumps up, his fists balled in anger.

"Who are you calling little? I'm fucking taller than you!" He's right. He's got a good 3 inches on Jaden. Jaden is 5'9. I stand up and tug on Malfoy's arm, to try and calm him down, stop him from making a scene.

"So what, are you fucking this loser too? You fucking whore!" Jaden screams at me. I feel myself start shaking, and tears start streaming down my face. Malfoy tugs me behind himself.

"Don't you DARE call her a whore! You asshole, get the fuck out!" I see Malfoy shove him backwards, and Jaden glares at him, and mouths whore at me, and stalks out. The people in the pub are staring at us but I don't care. I cling to Malfoy's arm and start convulsing with sobs. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me to a bench in the hallway, away from everyone.

"I-I'm sorry, y-you got dragged into that…" I can barely talk through my sobbing. I don't know why I'm crying, I'm such a wuss.

"It's fine. I don't know why you dated that asshole though." His grip tightens on me. I didn't know he actually could care about another human being.

"I-I don't know either…" I let out a shaky laugh. He gives a tight smile, just as the door to the hallway fly's open, causing us to jump apart. I see Taylor standing there with a few people behind her.

"Alex! Are you alright?! Draco did you fucking hurt her?!" Taylor is now poking his chest with her wand. I grab her arm, and push it away.

"Stop, he didn't do anything. He actually helped me." Taylor still glares at him, and grabs my arm and pulls me into back into the actual pub. I look over my shoulder to see Malfoy huffing and walking out the door. I feel so bad.

"What the hell happened?! I woke up this morning and Hermione told me you went to town early!" She's being over-dramatic. I wipe a stray tear off my cheek, and tell her to calm down.

"Calm down?! You were with Draco Malfoy! That guy is pure evil!" The faces that came with Taylor all nod in agreement.

"No he isn't Taylor. I swear he isn't." She shakes her head. She doesn't believe me.

"Why were you crying then? Did he make you…?" She trails off on the last part but I know what she means. I'm filled with anger about this, and I stand up and walk away. Everyone stares after me. As soon as I step outside, I'm sprinting back to the castle. Even with the pains in my sides I keep running until I get into the commons room. No one is ever here on Saturdays, so I fall onto the couch and start sobbing again.

I cry, until I feel something crawling up my leg. I look down to see a big, hairy spider on my leg. I scream and swat it away. It disappears as soon as I hit it. I gasp for air, as I hold my hand on my chest. I hear laughter from up the boy's staircase. And I know that I just sat on one of the Weisley's pranks. That's nice. I've been having a hell of a few days. I wipe the tears from my face, grab a close book and wait beside the door that opens up to the boy's staircase.

The footsteps come closer, and I hear the laugher.

"I wonder who it was, that triggered it!" I hear Fred say, as the door knob turns. I smack him over the head with the book in my hands.

"It was me, dickwad." I glare at him, and throw the book onto a shelf. I walk over to the girls door, and just as I'm about to open it I feel someone grab my shoulder. I turn to see George.

"Alex, I'm sorry. We didn't know it would be you. That was meant for our brother, Ron." George looks really sorry, but Fred is still laughing while rubbing his head. I glower at Fred, but try to smile at George.

"It's okay. I'm really sorry, I snapped. Bad day, I guess. I'm not sorry to you though Fred." I once again, glower at him. He laughs AGAIN, and walks back upstairs.

"Want to talk about it?" George looks really concerned so I nod.

"Here, we can go up to my bed, but it's because we can talk there. I'm not trying to fuck you…" I feel that I have almost no emotion in my voice, so I feel a little bitchy. I grab his hand so I can bring him up the stairs. I think this surprises him, so I have to tug on his arm a little to get him to follow. When we get to my years room, I point to my bed.

"That's mine." We climb on it, and I shut the curtains around it. They're sound proof, so if anyone comes in they'll just think I'm sleeping or something. I notice George looks a little shocked that he's on my bed. I just smile at him.

"Alex, what happened to you today?" The concern and emotion on his face almost makes me cry again. I'm sitting across from him, we're sitting cross legged. I run my hand through my hair, and tell him what happened.

I leave out the part about kissing Malfoy. George sits there, and listens thoughtfully. I also tell him about yesterday. He laughs when I tell him about what happened with Hailey. I smile at it too, since it was the highlight of my day.

"Alex, you've got to swear to me, you'll never see that guy again." Is the first thing he says.

"Jaden?" I don't know if he means Jaden or Malfoy.

"Yes Jaden, he's an awful person. He doesn't deserve to even look at you." I blush at that, and look at my hands. But that's not for long, because George grabs my hands. I look up, and he's staring intently at me. I feel my face burning, and for some reason I have the instinct to hug him. I get up onto my knees and hug him tightly. It takes a few seconds but he hugs me back.

The warmth is so soothing, but I lose my balance, and we fall onto my pillow. But neither of us lets go. So now we're lying here, in one another's arms. But it doesn't feel awkward, it feels so nice. I smile into his chest.

"George…?" I whisper into his chest.

"Yeah Alex?" He answers into my hair.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I have nightmares…" I start trembling, because I think he may just laugh at me, call me a whore, and tell everybody that I'm a slut.

"Of course I will." He starts running his fingers through my hair with one hand, and rubbing my arm with the other. I have my fingers entwined into his jumper, and I sigh with comfort. A warm, happy feeling fills my body as I drift off, to a peaceful sleep, the first in such a long time.

When I wake up, I'm facing the other way, than when I fell asleep. I go to turn onto my back, but there's an arm wrapped around my waist. I smile, and gently turn to see George sleeping soundly. I'm still in my skinny jeans, and jumper, so I remove his arm slowly, and slip out of my bed. I look around, and all the girls are sleeping. I see the time, and it's about 1:00.

I strip down, and throw on some pajamas, and climb back into bed, to wake George up. I kneel above him, and poke his shoulder. He doesn't really react. So I poke his face. He stirs a bit, but doesn't wake up. Hmm, how do you wake a guy up? No, not anything like that…

But I do lean down, and kiss him softly. His eyes flutter open, and he slowly sits up. He smiles sloppily at me, and I find it so adorable. I smile back.

"Hey." I whisper through my smile.

"Hey." He smiles back, and runs his hands through his short, red hair. Well it's orange, and I'd prefer to refer to it as orange.

"I think we should probably get you back to your room. We might get into trouble…" Whispering, I cast a glance towards the general direction of the door.

"I don't care if we get in trouble. I've never enjoyed sleeping so much. Being here with you in my arms is like heaven…" His face goes red saying that, but he smiles and looks into my eyes. I can't help but blush and smile at him.

He leans closer, and he presses his lips onto mine. It's so soft and sweet. Our lips meld together, and the sweetness soon turns to a heat, I've never really felt before. I wrap my hands into what hair I can hold. I'm on top of him now, were in a sitting position, against my headboard.

His hands are on my neck, and mine are still in his hair. He moves his hands down to my waist, and my arms are now wrapped around his neck. I pull away first. We're both breathing heavily, we look into each other's eyes and all I can do is smile.

Which is all I can do before the lights in the room are flicked on in our room, I jump off and throw the covers over him and sit cross legged in front of the lump. I hear people whispering, and groaning. My curtains are thrown open, and I see a bewildered McGonagall standing there in a robe.

End of Chapter!


	3. Playing God

A/N: Enjoy! ^o^

Oh, I know there is a few grammar mistakes, because I am dyslexic and make mistakes. If you want to, go ahead and point them out :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to their respectful owners.

*MATURE CONTENT*

Chapter 3

"Miss Baird, would you please show me what is under your covers?" She looks like doesn't want to do this, because I am one of her favorites, but I do what I'm asked, and George climbs out of my bed. Fully clothed I might add. I hear some gasps from the girls, and some snickers. I glare at them, and stand next to George.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Baird, please follow me." She says with a tight face. Me and George share a quick, scared look, lock hands and follow McGonagall. I see a bunch of girls gathered in the hallways, whispering. I don't look at them. I just continue walking.

When we reach Dumbledore's office, I feel like I'm going to break down crying. We stand in front of Dumbledore, and McGonagall opens her mouth to say something but he raises his hand.

"I will let them explain, thank you Minerva." She gives a quick nod, and walks out, giving me a sympathetic look before she leaves.

"Now, which one of you would care to explain?" I step forward, having to drop George's hand.

"I will sir." He nods to let me explain.

"Nothing happened I swear. Earlier this afternoon, I was upset over some troubles I had, and I consoled in George. We were in my bed, because I didn't want anyone to hear what I was saying. It was personal. After we talked for a while I got tired and you know my past. I have nightmares about it. I asked George to stay, because I thought it might help them go away. And it did. We only just woke up we didn't mean to sleep so long…"

I have to catch my breath, because I pretty much ranted. Dumbledore nodded along, taking in what I said. I turn back to George to give him a weak smile, and he returns it. I turn back to Dumbledore, to hear what he had to say.

"And it helped with the nightmares?" I'm kind of shocked to hear this is what he's asking. But I nod.

"Well I see no problem with this, as long as you two did not have sex." I feel my eyes go wide, and my cheeks burn, because Dumbledore just said the word sex. I turn back to George to get him to help, but he's hiding a laugh. I glare at him and turn back to Dumbledore.

"No, we didn't. No sex." I make sure to assure him that we did not have sex.

"Well, let's make a deal. Since I know what you've been through, and sleeping with George helps you. I can see the difference in you already. You are given permission to do so, but sex is forbidden in our beds. If you do so, do it on your own time. I would like to ask that you use his bed though. Because it is Hogwarts rules that boys really aren't permitted to be in the girl's dorm."

George is now holding my hand, but the shock is shown on both of our faces. I'm sort of freaking out on the inside. I can see George is smiling miles, but all I can do is hang my mouth open in shock. Oh and let my face burn like I'm on the sun.

"Thank you sir, we promise to follow your rules." George states, in a strong, almost proud tone. Me, I'm still shocked.

"You may go back to bed." He gestures us off, and I'm pretty much dragged by George out of the room.

"Did that really just happen to us George?" I say half way back to our corridor. I think I startled him, since I bet he thought I was still in shock. Well I still am, but I can talk.

"Yeah, I think it did. Do you want to come up to my room for the rest of the night?" He's trying to ease me down from the shock I'm in. I laugh a bit. I nod and we head up there. None of the guys woke up, so we have to be quiet. I climb into his bed, and burry my face in the pillow while he changes.

I feel him get onto the bed, and pull the curtains closed. I lift the blanket to let him crawl underneath. I feel his arms wrap around me, and I put mine around him. I'm asleep in minutes. Before I fall asleep I mutter out a goodnight, and he returns it with a kiss onto my forehead.

"Georgie has a girl in his bed!" I've been awoken to this; Guys teasing George, about having a girl in his bed. So here I am, hiding under the covers. I don't want them to know it's me. Besides, I took my bra off in my bed, so I'm not wearing one. And it's pretty obvious when a girl with my chest size isn't wearing one.

George has gotten out of bed, to try and calm the other guys down, but when I feel a weight on the bed I think he's back, so I poke my head out. Good idea Alex, because it's Fred. He's grinning at me. The curtains are still pretty much closed but an open slit makes it so I can hear George still talking to the others.

"Err… Good Morning Fred." I squeak out. His grin grows.

"Good morning Alex, nice to see you here!" His grin holds something that makes me want to run to my bed and hide, because I feel like he's going to do something perverted.

"Could you, Uhm… Get your brother please." I run hand through my hair to try and straighten it out a bit, and I sit up. But I still hold the blanket up to my chest. I'm wearing cut pajama bottoms that are now shorts and a tank top.

"Sure thing." He flashes a smirk, and I see George climb in through the slit, but I can see Fred watching and listening. I stick my tongue out at him, and shift to talk to George.

"George, do you have a jumper I could use…?" He just gives me a confused look.

"Are you cold?" I squeeze the blanket closer to my chest. Yes, I am a bit cold, which gives me another reason to get a damn jumper.

"Yes but also… Err..." I pull him close and whisper into his ear.

"No bra…" His face goes red, and he nods. He climbs out of the bed to find me a jumper. Fred opens the curtains a bit more to say something to me.

"A little cold there, huh Alex?" With that he winks and disappears behind the curtain. George returns and hands me one of his orange jumpers. So I sit up, and lift my arms, because he wants to put it on me. He's sweet.

But before he can put it on, the curtains fly open, and the lot of the guys are looking at me, with my arms up. And to top it off, my shirt is very low. I scream and drop my body onto the bed. Some guys are whistling, some are hooting, and others are actually giggling.

"Don't look at her like that, you perverts!" George yells at them, he sits in front of me, so he can slip the large jumper onto me. I glare at all the guys, and take Georges hand to walk out. When I get to the commons room, there are some people there.

They all probably heard about last night, because they are all staring at me and George. I just smile and wave at them. George laughs at that, because they look dumb founded. I kiss George on the cheek, and tell him I'm heading up to get changed.

When I get upstairs I run into Hermione. Why is this girl everywhere?

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I'm not really sorry, like I give a damn that I bumped into her. She just looks at me, gets flustered and runs down the stairs. I walk into the room, and grab a pair of jeans, a simple shirt, throw George's jumper back on, and a headband.

I run down the stairs, actually feeling happy. I can't help but smile at everyone I pass. One would think I'm on drugs. It's the first time I've had a good sleep in such a long time. I bounce down the hallway, to get to the grand hall. I'm a little late for breakfast, but they leave the food out until 11. So I still have half an hour.

I see it's Professor Snape who has to watch over the hall. He looks up from his book, and gives me a curt nod. I wave back, and sit at the Gryffindor table. I grab a scone, and pour some tea for myself. It takes about fifteen minutes for me to just finish those. I guess I'm not that hungry. I brush what crumbs I got on the table off, and stand up.

I give Snape another little wave and exit the hall. I decide to go for a walk around the school. I forgot I'm still wearing Georges orange jumper. It's big on me, so the sleeves cover my hands. I love it when they do that! I skip down a random hallway, and around one of the corners I do a little spin. There's no one in the hallway, so I be a little more jumpy.

But the smile melts from my face at which I see, Draco Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle. Just who I needed to see today, a feeling of dread, and betrayal sinks through me by seeing him. I felt something for him yesterday, and then I went and slept with George. When I say slept I don't mean fucked. Get that through your mind.

"Hey Draco, there's Alex." Crabbe points at me he's a little stupid if you ask me. I duck my head, and spin on my heel. Trying to get away without talking to him, I turn down a random hallway. I hear the footsteps behind me, so I glace and see him following me. He's not that far behind me, so I take another turn, and change my fast paced walk into a sprint.

After running for a few minutes I stop behind a corner to catch my breath. One would think I'm running away from something evil. But I'm just running because I really don't want to face him. I slide down the wall, and bring my knees up to my chest. I lean my head against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. But I sighed too soon. Because guess who just walked by me? Yup, Malfoy caught up to me. He walks past me, but he turns around and sees me sitting on the ground.

"Going for a little run, are ya?" He sits across from me, on the other wall. I lean forward and wrap my arms around my knees.

"Err yeah. Don't you go for random runs, away from people, to avoid awkward conversations?" I laugh a little at how stupidly cheesy I just sounded.

"Yes, all the time. But I guess it's time to get to the awkward conversation." I can't read his face so I look down the hallway.

"Where are we?" Yay! I'm going to try and change the subject.

"I don't know. But Alex, we need to talk about it." Objective failed.

"Alright… Where do we start?" God this conversation is going to so bad.

"Well I would like to know, why we were pretty much acting like a couple yesterday, but now I'm hearing you slept with George Weasley." His eyebrows are furrowed, and I cringe.

"Okay. Uhm, to clear that up, I did not have sex with George, after Taylor yelled at you; she thought I had sex with YOU. So I got mad, and ran back to school. I was crying, he asked what was wrong, I told him what had happened. We were in my bed, because I didn't want anyone to hear what I was saying. And we just sort of fell asleep together, because of my nightmares. For the first time in such a long time, I had a decent sleep…" By the time I get to the thing about George I can't look at him.

"So you didn't have sex with him? And nightmares, your past?" Oh great. And I thought the whole school knew. Now I have to talk about it… I look up at him, and I feel the tears streaming down my face. In an instant he's beside me with his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, my nightmares are about my past… Uhm… "I have to stop talking because I am now sobbing. Malfoy pulls me into his chest, I hold onto his shirt, and cry into it. After a few minutes, I stop and pull myself together a bit, and continue to tell him.

"When I was 6… I was raped… And that's what my dreams consist of…" His grip on my shoulders tightens.

"I'm so sorry Alex. I didn't know that you had been through such a thing. And you have to relive it every night? How are you still sane? Wait I take that back, because you're not sane. You're different for sure." He smiles at me, and I can't help but smile too.

"OH jeez, thanks. But Dumbledore gave me and George permission, to sleep in the same bed. Because he knows what happened, and he just wants to help…" I look up at him, and see his eyebrows furrow once again. He doesn't say anything for a second.

"I don't like the idea of you sleeping with another guy…" I'm kind of shocked by this. But I start giggling because his jealously is cute.

"Oh? Are you jealous?" I raise my eyebrows on Oh, and drag jealous out, and poke his chest.

"Yes. I am." I'm a little taken aback by his bluntness.

"Why? Malfoy, it's not like we're dating." I lean up against the wall in exasperation. He's just staring at me, so I turn my head to look at him.

"Well, if you ask me; I think we should be." I roll my eyes at him.

"Should be what?" He straightens up and grabs my hand.

"Be dating." Shock overwhelms me, and I feel my jaw drop a little bit. Is Draco Malfoy asking me out?

"Are you… Asking me out?" I just stare at him, with the same shocked facial expression I seem to have a lot nowadays. In answer to my question, he leans in and kisses me. I sort of kiss back, but still shocked here.

"I, Uhm, err… What about the George thing?" Oh great going, that's what you say when I guy asks you out, dumbass.

"Well, if you say yes, I'll have to talk to him. Since we're not in the same house, I can't be the one there with you. And you seem to need someone there…" What is with all the shocks today?! Everyone is just dropping bombs on me. Okay that's an exaggeration. It's just Malfoy.

"But Malfoy, George has a crush on me. I actually kissed him… That would be so selfish to ask; 'Hey, I have a boyfriend, so nothing can happen with us, but will you still sleep with me?' I'd feel like a complete bitch…" The initial shock has worn off, and has been replaced with guilt. Ah great, there goes my happy mood. Eh, who am I kidding? That was gone when I ran away from Malfoy.

"That would be a bitch move… Well what do you want to do?" Ah shit. I didn't want to answer this or his other question as a matter of fact.

"Err… I really feel I should think about this." I cringe, and look down. Not for long, because Malfoy lifts my chin so I'm looking at him.

"Of course, take your time." He kisses me lightly, and stands up. He reaches down and pulls me to my feet.

"Okay, seriously though. I don't know where I ran to, I'm lost." He laughs at me, and pulls me down a random direction. By the time we find our way back to the court yard it's almost 2 o'clock.

"Wow, we were lost for quite a while." We've dropped hands, and are now walking to the hall. When we walk in there is actually some people still here, eating lunch. And I see Snape is still on duty, must be an all-day thing. He raises an eyebrow at me and Malfoy walking in together. I pretend I didn't see that, and sit at the Gryffindor table. Turns out its Taylor sitting there, with Hermione, seriously this girl is EVERYWHERE!

"Hey, Taylor." I sit down across from her, she looks up from the book her and Hermione were working on, and her eyes go wide.

"Alex! Where have you been?! You need to explain to me last night, and why Draco is staring at you with an intent smile." I see she's still random ass Taylor. I sigh and tell her the thing about George, but I don't tell her about what just happened with Malfoy. I just say we walked into each other, and came in together.

"Damn girl, you scared me!" She puts a hand on her chest and I see relief flood through her.

"Why? Thought I had sex with another guy?" I know I just pulled out my bitch, but I'm still irked with what she said yesterday. She looks all flustered at this, and upset.

"I didn't mean it that way, I swear. You know I didn't." I hold up my hand, so she won't start ranting.

"Yeah, yeah. It's all good. I'm going to go I need to talk to someone." I grab a sandwich and walk away. I hear her and Hermione go back to whatever they were working on. I glance over and Malfoy and he gives me a small wave. I smile back and look to see a weird expression on Snape's face.

I brush it off, and go off to seek George. I have a feeling I'm going to be crying again. Sighing just does not express how I feel right now.

End of Chapter!


	4. Safe and Sound

A/N: Enjoy! ^o^

Oh, I know there is a few grammar mistakes, because I am dyslexic and make mistakes. If you want to, go ahead and point them out :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to their respectful owners.

*MATURE CONTENT*

Chapter 4

With my luck, the first person I run into will be George. I open the Gryffindor corridor, and slam into someone. For once I don't fall onto my ass, he does. My breath catches because I think the guy I've walked into is George. But I quickly realize its Ron.

"Oh crap, sorry bro." I reach my hand down, and pull him up, to his feet.

"It's alright." His laugh is awkward. He rubs his head, and his face looks flustered. Oh great, is he embarrassed to look at me? Before I can ask him why, he's hugging me.

"Mum's going to love you." And with that said he scampers away. Confusion overwhelms me, and I'm about to call out to him, and ask him what he meant but the sound of yelling fills my ears. I walk into the commons room, and look to see a howler screaming at George. Oh shit… I only hear the end of it.

"You had better let us meet this girl soon, or else you're going to get it!" I know she's heard about us "Sleeping" Together, and she probably thought I had taken her sons "Purity" Great, more people that hate me. George is just standing there, guilt overwhelms me so I run and hug him.

"Are you okay?" It takes a minute for him to realize I'm hugging him, but he hugs me back.

"Yeah, fine…" People in the room have gone back to their own thing, but I can tell they're watching us through the corner of their eyes.

"C'mon. Come tell me what happened." I tug his arm towards the guy's dorms. We head up there, and close his curtains.

"Err, well. You saw the howler right? How much did you hear?" We're sitting cross-legged from each other.

"Yeah, I heard the part about meeting her? She meant me right?" He nods and continues to tell me what happened.

"Yup, so she started out by saying how could I embarrass her, by not telling her right away, she heard it from someone's mum. She went on to say how stupid I was to have sex before marriage and what not. Then she said that we had better be pretty damn in love, and that she wants to meet you." His face is flushed, and embarrassed. I feel pretty damn embarrassed too.

"Uhm… We need to talk to her, and clear this up…." He grabs my hand and smiles.

"Before we clear that up with her, I need to ask; what exactly are we?" Aw crap. I knew I'd be crying again. With that said, I do feel a tear trickle down my cheek. He quickly wipes it away, and pulls me into his arms.

"I'm sorry I hope I didn't upset you." I pull away to look at him.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I don't know what we are. I really don't. I've been having the worst luck…" I drag the last part off, so we can address it after.

"Well, I know what I want us to be, but I'm conflicted on if you feel anything for me." Great, now I feel like a bitch.

"George, I do like you. I really do… What is it you want us to be?" In answer he leans in and kisses me.

"For you to be my girlfriend." I open my eyes, from the kiss, and look into his bronze eyes. The warm feeling I get from him makes me smile. But my smile fades, because of the thought of Malfoy. What am I going to do? He asked me out first.

"George, about that, I got asked out by someone else today…" He pulls back a bit, almost like I've slapped him.

"Oh… Who was it? Did you say yes?" I furrow my eyebrows, and now I feel like I'm the one who's been slapped.

"I wouldn't be kissing you if I said yes, now would I? And it was Draco Malfoy." His eyes go wide, by me telling him it's Malfoy.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I swear. But what are you going to do?" I shake my head.

"I really don't know. To be honest I like you both, so I'll need some time… I hope that's okay. But for now, let's go clear this up with your mum." He raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's perfectly reasonable. But how are we? It would take a bit to get a letter to her." I laugh at him I guess he didn't grow up with muggle things. By the way, I grew up in a muggle house hold. I'm not a mud-blood. My parents gave up being wizards, and moved back to their home country.

I'm from Canada, that's why I talk funny compared to the others. Also why it seems I have an accent to the others. That's off-topic. I have a cellphone so we can call his house.

"Stay here I'll go get my phone." He looks confused but he nods. I run downstairs, and then back up to my room. I dig into my side table and pull it out. Still has a good charge, I run back up to George. I make sure the curtains are closed, I have a feeling voices may be raised.

"Here, call her." I shove the phone in his face, and he dials. Once he has dialed he hands it back to me. I put it on speaker phone, and I set it on the bed. It rings 3 times before Mrs. Weasley answers.

"Hello, Molly Weasley speaking." She sounds like she doesn't use the phone much.

"Hey mum." George sounds like he really doesn't want to do this.

"George? How are you calling me?" I laugh at this, but cover my mouth.

"Alex's cellphone." I can tell the word is foreign on his tongue.

"Ah. Who is this Alex George?" I can tell she doesn't know what a cellphone is.

"Alex is me, mam." I'm scared to talk to her. She seems pretty scary I've heard some of her howlers.

"Oh! Alex is a girl. George, is this the girl?" The tightness in her voice couldn't be more obvious, George gives me a nervous look.

"Yes mum, this is Alex, the girl. But about that…" I grab his hand, seeing as we're both nervous as fuck.

"George, I do not want to know about your sex life." I cough at that, and George goes beat red.

"Uhm, mam, he doesn't have a sex life. We didn't have sex. We slept together yes, but it was just sleep, nothing more." My face is red from saying that, what a good choice of words. I feel very mature. I laugh at that.

"Oh my, oh, oh, oh! I'm so sorry honey. It seems I was mistaken. I feel so embarrassed that I jumped to conclusions about you guys." The embarrassment in her voice makes me laugh. Seems like me and George aren't the only ones embarrassed.

"It's alright, seems a lot of people that that. But I promise, I'm not that kind of person, and neither is your son." George smiles at me, and squeezes my hand.

"I am so relived to her this. So, George, when do we get to meet her?" Well, it's pretty obvious that she's not talking to me anymore.

"What?" We're both a little confused, so I raise an eyebrow at him. He just shrugs.

"Well I'd love to meet your new girlfriend! Oh oh! You should bring her for thanksgiving next weekend!" Oh crap. She thinks we're dating. I'm not going to tell her that we're not dating.

"Oh, mum we're not" I cut George off.

"I'd love to! My parents won't mind, I don't see them until summer anyways. I don't want to be alone on thanksgiving anyways! Thank you so much for inviting me!" I think I sounded a little to chipper. George gives me a funny look.

"Oh great! I'll make sure to add another plate to the table! See you then!" *Click* She hung up. I laugh, because that's not common courtesy.

"Why did you agree? You don't have to." I jump onto him, and hug him.

"Yeah, I had to. I owe it to you." I feel him smile into my hair, as we fall onto the bed. I start giggling at this.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asks me, lifting his head to look around.

"Nope, but you can check my phone." He un-wraps his arms, sits up and grabs my phone. He clicks the middle button, but it doesn't turn on. I laugh at him, and take it out of his hands. I show him how to turn it on.

"It's 6 o'clock. Do you want to head down for dinner?" I nod, and we climb out of bed. It's mandatory to wear our cloaks to dinner, so I run upstairs and throw mine on. When I come back downstairs I wrap my arm around Georges, and listen to him and his brother talk about an upcoming prank.

"Alex, do you want to help with it?" Fred asks as we sit down at our table.

"Huh? With the prank you guys were talking about?" I was zoned out, the whole walk here, so I don't really know what the prank was.

"Yeah, we need a third person to help us." Fred asks, and he reaches for a drink. He's sitting across from George, who is sitting beside me.

"Uh sure, as long as it doesn't involve anyone getting hurt." I glance over at the Slytherin table, and see Malfoy looking at me. I give him a tiny wave, and he has a half smile on his face. I have to look away, because the booming of Dumbledore's voice fills the hall. Everyone goes quiet and adverts their attention to him.

"Welcome, all of you. I hope your weekend went well. As you all know, next weekend is Thanksgiving, and we would like to know who is going home, and who isn't. Please make sure you write your name on a slip, and put it into the yes, or no bins at the front." He gestures to the boxes by the professor's table.

"Now, please enjoy your meal!" He sits down, and everyone starts dishing out. I just stare at the food in front of me. I'm not all that hungry. I feel a nudge on my shoulder and I look up from the food.

"Alex, are you going to eat?" George asks, as he puts some mashed potatoes on his plate. I smile and nod. I grab a bun, and put some butter on it. I slowly eat that. George narrows his eyes at me. I roll my eyes at him, and put a small amount of mashed potatoes, and cream corn on my plate.

"That better?" I gesture to my food. And to prove my point, I dip my bun in my now mixed potatoes and cream corn, and take a bite.

"A little, but I've noticed you don't eat much." He's still frowning, and some people around us nod in agreement.

"Hey! I just don't like meat, which is all this meal pretty much consists of." I take another bite, and stare at my food.

"Okay, okay. But you better eat more, tomorrow morning." His smile is warm, so I smile back. I slowly eat my food, and I watch Fred and George completely pig out. I laugh at them, they're such guys. When everyone is done eating, people start filing out of the hall. I walk beside Fred and George, as they talk about another one of their pranks.

I'm zoned out until I'm pulled out of the crowd. The tug is pretty strong, so I'm pulled into the person's body. I look up, and it's Malfoy.

"Nice way to treat a lady." I laugh at him, and he tugs me away from the crowd.

"Only way to get your attention, you were pretty zoned out." I feel my cheeks go red, that's embarrassing.

"Sorry, my head hurts a bit." He puts his hand on my forehead.

"You getting sick?" I laugh at him, and swat his hand away.

"Did you need something? I really want to get to bed I'm tired, and have potions first thing." He nods, and we sit on a bench.

"Alright, did you talk to George?" Crap. Why did he have to ask about that, why?

"Uhm, sort of, not really, he asked me out." His eyebrows furrow, in something along the lines of anger.

"What? That asshole, what's he doing asking you out?" I know the question isn't directed at me. I sigh, and hug him.

"I'm sorry, this is such a mess. I'll try to sort it out tomorrow. In the meantime I'm about to pass out." I kiss him on the cheek and stand up. He grabs my hand and pulls me into him, once again. His lips are melded with mine before I can register anything. I pull away first, and give him a questioning look.

"I wasn't letting you get away with just a kiss on the cheek." He winks at me, and kisses me on the forehead. I laugh at him, and walk away. When I get into the commons room, there are a few people doing the homework they forgot to do. Fred and George are sitting at one of the little tables. I flop down on the empty couch and close my eyes.

When I open my eyes, I'm lying in George's bed. He's lying beside me, sleeping. I smile, he looks so cute. I run my hands through his hair, but catch myself. I know our situation, so I shouldn't do that. My shifting causes him to wake up. His smile is sloppy, since he's half asleep. I giggle at how messy his hair is.

"You're awake?" His voice is slurred, because he's so tired. I nod.

"Did you carry me up here?" Now it's his turn to nod. My cheeks burn, because I'm not that light. I'm around 150 lbs. People say I don't look it though. George must be pretty strong to be able to pick me up.

"Do you have anything I could wear…? I'm still in my jeans." He sits up, and slips out of the curtains. He hands me a pair or jogging pants, and one of his shirts. He climbs back under the covers, and stares at me. I throw my pillow at him.

"Close your eyes." I stick my tongue out at him, and he puts his head under the covers. At least he listened. I sit up on my knees and pull my shirt off. I turn away from George, and take my bra off. I turn my head to see he's popped his head up. I wrap my arms around my chest and yelp.

"George! I told you not to look!" My face is burning, but I quickly slip his shirt on. I turn to him, and hit him. He just laughs and hugs me. I push him away.

"You jerk!" I try to glare at him, but I have to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I'm a guy." He's so cute when he smiles. I pull the covers over him again, so I can put the sweat pants on.

It takes a bit, but I finally get them on. They're pretty big on me, so I pull the strings as tight as I can. They're still a bit loose, but I climb under the covers anyways. He wraps his arms around me, and I snuggle into his chest.

"Goodnight." And with that I'm out.

"LINE UP TO HOLD THE BRA!" I wonder if this is going to be a daily thing; being woken up by boys screaming. The realization of the fact that they're most likely talking about my bra dawns on me. I bolt up-right and shake George awake. As he wakes up, I jump out of the bed, seething to see Fred holding my bra up. The smirk on his face is all it takes. My fist smashes into his face, and he falls onto his bed.

"You fucking asshole!" George is up, standing beside me taking in the scene. Everyone around us is laughing. I glare at them all, and pick up my bra. Fred stands up, rubbing his face. He's smiling so I glare at him too.

"Hm, Double D's has a good punch." Damnit, he just told everyone my size. I feel my face burn, and he smirks at me. George laughs too, so I glare at him too.

"I knew they were big, but not that big!" I see Oliver Wood was paying attention to this. I directly glare at him.

"Oh, and I guess you stare at them too? I'm sure Melissa will love to hear that!" His face goes red, and he turns away. Everyone laughs at him. I give them all the bird and run out of the room. When I get into my room, I grab a pair of pants, a shirt, and throw on my cloak. I saunter down-stairs and sit on the couch.

"What was with the commotion up stairs bro?" The person who I'm sitting by, Melissa raises her eyebrow at me. She's actually a friend, in my year. We get along well. She's weird I'm weird, kind of flock to each other. She has blue hair, and black underneath. I think it looks wicked.

"Eh, you know about me and George, well I don't like to sleep with my bra on. I took it off last night, and it fell on the floor. Fred was displaying it. Your boyfriend in fact, was one of the ones who commented on it." She's laughing at me, so I smack her shoulder.

"Bitch." I stick my tongue out at her.

"Pfft, thanks bro." I hear someone come down the stairs, and she jumps up and runs into Oliver's arms. She's giggling and being girly. I laugh at her, and decide to head to potions early. When I get there, I'm the first one. Snape is sitting as his desk, and doesn't even look up to see who it is.

I sit at my desk in the back, and close my eyes. Thank god I finished my homework in class on Friday. I put my head into my arms on my desk. I don't even notice when someone sits beside me. I look up because someone fell off their chair. I look groggily around, and see Malfoy sitting next to me. He's smirking at me. I smile a bit and run my hands through my hair.

"Hey." I lean my head on my hand, and yawn.

"Hey sleepy." He's still smirking, but I laugh at that.

"Hey, I'm not sleepy, I just had such a good sleep, and I feel light as air." I stick my tongue out at him again, and pull my chair in. I just rest my chin on my arms and stare ahead. Malfoy copies me, and I laugh at him.

"Why are you sitting there? Don't you normally sit over there?" I somehow get my finger to point over towards the desk across from mine. He normally sits with Hailey. Mel normally sits with me.

"I wanted to sit beside you that's why." He smiles properly this time. I smile back and look up to see Snape about to start class. Just as he's about to open his mouth to say something but a loud boom erupts into the classroom. Everyone jumps up, except me. I know what just happened, Fred and George's prank that I helped with.

On my way over here I threw the bag they wanted me to drop off, into the big plant near the entrance to the hall. I grab Malfoy's arm and tug him back into his seat. He gives me a bewildered look.

"You don't want to go out there. It's going to smell like hell." He raises his eyebrow at me, probably wondering how I know.

"Fred and George told me about it. I actually helped." I hear some yelling and laughing. I sigh and take my cloak off, lye it down on the floor, and curl up into a ball on it. I look up to see Malfoy staring down at me.

"And may I ask what are you doing?" I laugh lightly and close my eyes again.

"I might as well sleep, Snape's going to busy. Plus I have a headache." I feel something drape over me, I open my eyes to see Malfoy's put his cloak on me. He's just sitting on the ground now, staring at me. This could be considered incredibly cute, or really creepy.

"Thanks." I laugh a bit, and he grabs my hand. Before I know it I've dozed off. In my dream, I'm jogging. That's all I'm doing, jogging. My body starts to cramp up, and I get dizzy. And even though this is happening and I'm sweating buckets, I don't stop. Until I hear a door slam. I jolt awake and look around.

I'm in the nurse's office, and I soon regret sitting up so fast. My head gets dizzy so I flop back onto the bed. I notice I'm holding something, so I look to my left, and see Malfoy asleep. I look to my right and see George asleep. Oh great, just what a sick girl needs; to choose between two guys.

End of Chapter!


	5. It's Time

A/N: Enjoy! ^o^

Oh, I know there is a few grammar mistakes, because I am dyslexic and make mistakes. If you want to, go ahead and point them out :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to their respectful owners.

*MATURE CONTENT*

Chapter 5

Oh fuck, why must they be here?! I slip my hands out of theirs, and slowly inch off the bed. Once I slip out of the room, I sprint back to the Gryffindor commons room. I throw on a pair of shoes, since I didn't have time to grab my other ones. Everyone is still in one of their random classes.

I make my way outside, to my tree beside the pond. It's a willow tree, that is easy to climb and it has a nice wide branch high up. I like to climb up there, and sleep or read. As soon as I lean up against the tree I regret running. I'm dizzy and light headed again. I lean forward, and press my body to the branch, wrap my arms around it, and close my eyes.

I hear my name being called. The voices are over by the school. George and Malfoy must be looking for me together, that's just great. I hug the tree tighter and hope they don't look up here. It is well concealed but I think George knows about this being my spot. And who knows, Malfoy might know that too.

"Alex, I know you're up there." I open my eyes and I'm looking down at the face of George. I cringe, and try to smile.

"Hey." He furrows his eyebrows, and just as that he does this Malfoy walks up behind him. He looks up at me, and gives a little wave.

"I didn't expect to find someone who is sick in a tree." I smile at him, and George actually laughs.

"This is her hiding spot." George says as he kicks the tree. I glare at him for kicking it.

"Well, I don't think it's really a hiding spot anymore. Since so many people know about it." They both laugh. I glare at them, and sit up.

"So, Uhm… What do you guys want?" I know the answer to this, but I'm trying to drag this out as long as I can.

"Alex, we need to talk to you." Malfoy is the one to say this. I sigh and swing my legs over the branch. I brace my legs, for when I hit. Just as I jump off the tree, both of them yelp and try to catch me. I end up landing in George's arms. It hurts when I hit them. I actually yell in pain.

"Son of a bitch! That hurt like hell." Swearing under my breath as I slip out of George's arms, I look at both of them. Draco is rubbing my arms asking if I'm okay. George looks upset that I'm hurt, I just wave them off.

"I'm so sorry Alex I didn't think that would hurt you!" I can see it in George's eyes that he's freaking out. I give him a sort of smile, to reassure him that I'm alright.

"Alex when we were looking for you, we decided to help you choose, this weekend, on Saturday you go to his house, and you come to mine on Sunday." Malfoy jerks his thumb towards George when he says this. I know that I'm not hiding my confusion well, because I see they're freaking out.

"Uhh, what? I have to meet both of your parents?" I am so confused right now.

"Yeah, you already have plans to meet my parents, so you might as well meet Draco's." Okay now, I'm so fucking lost. I feel my jaw drop.

"So, let me get this straight. I'm meeting your parents to help decide which one of you to date? Isn't that a little unfair to you guys?" I talk with my hands, so my arms are like flying all over. They just shrug at me.

"We said agreed that its fine, so as long as it's okay with you." George is smiling his irresistible smile. So I nod at them, and tell them I need to get going. I wave at them as I run to the school. Running was a bad idea, because for some reason my hips give out, and I slam into the ground. George and Malfoy are at my side in an instant.

"Are you okay?!" They both scream into my ear at the same time. I glare at them.

"My ears aren't. Thanks for screaming! But I really am fine my hips just gave out for some reason. Ouch, it really hurts…" As soon as I say this, George is scooping me up into his arms. George really likes me in his arms. Malfoy doesn't like me being in George's arms though, because he's glaring at him. I hear him mutter something under his breath.

I find it funny, because George is like 4 inches taller than Malfoy. George is probably 6'3, and Malfoy is like 5'11. I laugh at him, because his jealousy is cute. We head up to the nurses office again, so she can check my hip out. When we get there, she's surprised to see me again.

"Err… I think there's something wrong with my hip." George sets me down on one of the beds, and the nurses starts poking at my hips.

"I'll need you to take your jeans off, so I can get a better look." My eyes feel like they're going to pop out, and the guys laugh. I turn to glare at them, but they're looking at my waist. I lean across the bed, and smack Malfoy, since he's closer to me.

"Ouch, that hurt." He still smirks at me, as he rubs his leg. Yes I punched his leg.

"You pervert. Get out!" I point towards the door, and they give me a sad look. But they do leave. The nurse is laughing.

"Guys." I mutter as I take my jeans off. The nurse takes her wand, and waves it over my hips.

"You seem to have a muscle knot. It's right above the bone here, so that's why it felt like your hip gave out. I don't have anything to help, but if you have some oils you could massage it yourself." I raise my eyebrows at her. Yes because rubbing the side of my hip sounds like complete fun.

"Uh, alright, thanks for the help." I throw my jeans back on, and I walk out into the hall. My hip still hurts so I rub it. George and Malfoy are actually talking, and they turn to the sound of the door closing. They look at me rubbing my hip, and they both raise their eyebrows. I just stick my tongue out at them and start walking towards the Gryffindor corridor.

"I'm going to grab my books and go to charms. I don't want to miss that class." I hop into the commons room and grab my bag. I sling it over my shoulder and walk back out.

"I guess I should get to herbology." As he walks away, I wave at him, and he blows me a kiss. I laugh and start walking towards charms. Malfoy catches up with me and grabs my hand. I give him a funny look and he laughs.

"What? Our classes are right beside each other, and he got to blow you a kiss. I get to hold your hand." He smirks and we keep walking. When we get to my class I kiss his cheek and walk in. I'm a little early since I missed two classes from passing out and all. When I walk in, gives me a wave, and goes back to his things.

"Oh! 10 points to Gryffindor for being early dear." I smile and sit down. I open my book and review what Friday's work, for the test today. People start filing in and Taylor takes her regular seat next to me.

"I heard you passed out in Potions!" Right to it, that's Taylor. I roll my eyes are her.

"Who told you? That bitch Hailey?" She frowns at me calling Hailey that because they're still friends. I just shrug. Can't help it that I hate someone who stabbed me in the back!

"Yes, Hailey told me. She was seething about you being with Draco. Is that true?" Oh god, not this again.

"Yes, I was with Draco when I passed out, he was sitting next to me. He's not bad Tay, really." She better fucking believe me. I don't want to fight with her again.

"Yeah, okay." We have to stop talking because class is starting. It fly's by, because I love this class so much. I get 100% on my test, which makes me happy. When class is over me and Taylor make our way towards the dining hall. Its lunch time now and I'm hoping I can make it through the rest of the day without passing out again or collapsing.

"Oooh, noodles! My favorite!" I snap out of my random thoughts, and see Taylor's right. Lunch is a variety of soups and noodles. I sit down next to her, and I dish out a bowl full of Icchiban. I eat all of it quickly because I'm actually pretty hungry. I zone out after I finish, waiting for others. I feel a nudge at my shoulders. I turn to see George smiling at me. I smile back, and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I'm just going to… Close my eyes for a second…" I close my eyes, and just listen to everyone around me. George wraps his arm around me, and puts his other hand on my forehead.

"Alex, you're burning up again. You should go lay down." I shake my head, and keep my eyes closed.

"I'll be fine, just need a little rest." I have to open my eyes up because George is pulling me up.

"C'mon, you need to go lay down. I'll take you up there. I'll be right back Fred." I can barely keep my eyes open, so George is leading me back to the Gryffindor corridor.

"Which bed do you want to go sleep in, mine or yours?" I manage to open my eyes up and look at him.

"I'll go to yours if you come lay down with me." I smile a bit, and close my eyes again.

"Alright, you've got a deal. I don't mind missing potions and D.A.T.A" He guides me upstairs and I fall onto the bed. He pulls the blanket up over me, and slips under them. I wrap my arms around him and almost instantly fall asleep. But before I do, he kisses my forehead. I smile into his chest.

I wake up to George putting a cold cloth onto my forehead. I sit up slowly and look at him.

"Sorry, you were burning up I didn't know what to do." I smile, and lay my head back down.

"Thank you, you're so sweet." I smile again, and fall back asleep.

Over the next few days I've been bed ridden. The nurse told me that I'm not contagious, so I'm okay with staying in George's bed. When I can finally get out of bed, I walk downstairs to the courtyard. By the time I get to the bench there, I'm out of breath. I'm so tired, so I sit back and close my eyes. Everyone is in their classes so I'm all by myself.

"What are you doing out? I thought the whore was bed ridden." I look up to see the smirking face of Hailey. I sigh, but I don't bother to stand up.

"And how am I a whore? Because last I heard I've only had sex with one person." I laugh after I say this, because she looks a little mad.

"You're a liar! That Weasley got you pregnant, so you can't say you've only had sex with one person!" Now this makes me stand up.

"What? I'm not pregnant! I haven't had sex with George, what is wrong with you?!" I tower over her, so she looks a little scared now. Probably doesn't want to get smacked again.

"Liar, you're such a whore." When she says this she takes a step back. I raise my eyebrows. Ah what a loser.

"And you're a cunt!" I smile at her and walk away. People have gotten out of class, and there is people in the hallways. I keep walking and try to ignore the weird looks I'm getting. They all think I'm pregnant. I can tell, by the whispering. I feel my arm get tugged, and I go spinning into someone's arms. I know its Malfoy because that's his way of getting my attention.

"Hey there Alex." I look up to see his smirking face, I smile at him.

"Nice to see you too." He laughs and we start walking.

"So, I hear you pregnant." He's laughing so I know he doesn't believe it.

"Oh yeah, I totally am." I laugh and put my hand on my stomach, to help with the joke. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and we walk towards the Gryffindor corridor.

"My parents can't wait to meet you Sunday." Oh crap, I forgot about meeting the parents. I try to smile but it fails.

"Uh yeah, I'm really nervous about that." He rubs my arm in support, and laughs lightly.

"Don't be. My dad's a little scary, but my mom is very nice." Oh that's great, make me scared of your dad. I sigh, and give him a hug.

"Yeah, good thing to tell me, but I Malfoy I've got to go back to bed. I'm tired." He laughs and kisses my cheek.

"Oh hey, why do you still call me Malfoy?" I shrug. I really don't know. I'm so used to it…

"I got used to it. Do you want me to try calling you Draco?" I run my hands through my messy hair, oh great. I forgot to brush it. Oh well.

"Well I don't mind, but I think in front of my parents you should call me Draco." We both laugh at this, and I wave him off.

"Talk to you later Draco." I smirk by saying his name, feels weird to say it. I go upstairs to George's bed, and curl up. I'll just sleep for a little while. Hopefully George will wake me up for dinner. I'll go eat that when I can. I missed quite a bit of work, but hopefully I can catch up. I drift off thinking about school work.

"Alex, time to wake up, its dinner time." I open my eyes to see the smiling face of George. I smile back, and yawn. He offers his hand, so I grab it and he pulls me off the bed to my feet. I wrap my arms around him and smile. We just stand here for a few minutes. He's so warm. I'm feeling so much better.

"Let's go get some dinner!" I grab his hand again, and pull him to the grand hall. We sit down next to everyone, George and Fred go into some rant about a prank, and I just laugh. I turn to Taylor and Melissa.

"Hey, do you guys want to help me dye my hair before I meet the parents." I make sure to smile brightly to assure them I'm feeling better, and I'm totally up to this.

"HELL YES!" Mel is the first one to say yes. Well she pretty much screamed it but oh well. I laugh at her, and Oliver whispers something in her ear. She giggles and turns back to us.

"Sure! I love dying your hair. And it doesn't take long, since you cut so much of it off." We all laugh, and I run my hands through my hair.

"Thanks guys, we can do it tomorrow after classes." I turn my attention away from them because Fred is throwing bread at me.

"Can I help you?" I glare at him, and he smirks at me. George wraps his arm around my shoulders, and laughs.

"Fred was just wondering if you're excited to meet the family." I blush for some reason, god I feel stupid. I smile and nod.

"Ecstatic." They laugh at me, and go back to talking about their pranks. I pretend I'm listening. I don't even listen to Dumbledore's evening announcements. When the foods on the table, I snap out of it, because Fred and George are pigging out, I sigh at grab some food myself. I try to avoid the bread and the meat. Mel, Taylor, and George give me looks as if to say, EAT MORE. I stick my tongue out at them and grab some more vegetables. I put a lot of potatoes on my plate, just to be safe.

After supper, we all head into the commons room. Mel and Oliver go into their little cozy corner to make out. I can't help but laugh at them. George and I sit on the couch, and I snuggle into his side. Fred sits next to me and try's to cuddle with us. I push him away and laugh at him. George glares at him, and then stares at the fire. He starts rubbing my arm as he zones out. I smile at him, and look down at Taylor on the floor.

"What'cha working on Tay?" She looks up, and points at the textbook. I rub my forehead, my bad. She laughs at my embarrassment so I just scowl at her.

"I should probably do my homework tonight. Oh wait. I have study hall tomorrow. I'll do it then." She gives me a funny look. She doesn't like it when I put my work off. I just wave her off.

"You'll end up getting distracted though!" A few years ago, I was the motherly one, but now it's her. I laugh and shrug.

"There's nothing to distract me there. Unless you count Mel, but I'll just send her to the corner." Mel overhears this and give me the finger. I finger her back, and smirk. I see her huff in exasperation, but that doesn't last long, because she goes back to making out with Oliver.

We all sit at the fire Fred is now helping Taylor with her homework. George and I are just staring at the fire. It's so peaceful sitting here with everyone. Even Mel and Oliver came and sat by us. Not that they stopped making out. I guess I dozed off because I'm being poked at to wake up. I open my eyes to see Taylor and Mel poking my cheeks. I scowl at them and stand up out of George's arms. He stands up too and wraps his arm around my shoulders.

Everyone says their goodnights and we head off to bed. Mel and Oliver are staying a little longer, but Fred walks up the stairs with us.

"Hey Alex, why don't you spend a night in my bed?" I look at him with bewilderment, and he winks at me. George punches his shoulder, and they both laugh. We climb into bed, and close the curtains.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. How was your day?" I say as I slip my pajama shirt on. I just turn my back to George and keep my bra on when I do this now. I just take my bra off after I put the shirt on. I make him close his eyes when I put my bottoms on.

"It was good, we got Snape again. How was yours?" It's his turn to change, he said he doesn't mind me watching, but I close my eyes for good measures.

"I pretty much slept all day again. Oh, but I did go for a walk, and I saw Hailey. She was saying you got me pregnant and that's why I've been in bed all week. I calmly bitched her out and walked away. No violence!" I smile proudly that I didn't hit her this time. He looks concerned at this though.

"There's rumors that I got you pregnant?" Ah great. This is probably freaking him out.

"Yeah, seems so. But we know it's not true, so it shouldn't matter. Besides, I can't get pregnant if we haven't had sex." I try to ease his confusion with this, so I laugh to help it. He smiles and pulls me into his arms.

"That's true. I just hope my mom doesn't think I got you pregnant." I fluff my pillow and snuggle down.

"Well, I guess we'll find out if she thinks so on Saturday." I smile into his chest, and he laughs lightly. I'm out like a light being in his arms.

Friday goes by in a blur. Somehow I got all my homework done. Turns out I didn't miss much. Everything just went by so fast. When everything is done, I get back into the commons room, and am immediately pulled into the bathroom by Mel and Taylor. They want to dye my hair as soon as possible. They start to argue about who gets to do it this time.

"Taylor, you did it last time, if Mel wants to do it this time… Don't let her. Last time she got dye all over my face." Mel glares at me and sits down. Taylor claps in excitement and she quickly puts the dye in my hair. They start talking about their plans for Thanksgiving. Mel is going to Oliver's parents, and Taylor is going home. When they ask me what I'm doing I just stare at the sink.

"Alex? You still in there?" I snap my head up, because I zoned out, while staring at the sink.

"Huh?" I look up at them, and they start laughing. I guess I'm known to zone out a lot.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving? Did you want to come to my house?" Taylor is the one to ask this, I shake my head, then stop, because I forgot about the dye.

"Oh, Uhm… I'm going to George's house on Saturday… And Draco's on Sunday…" I look down as I say this, because I know they're going to flip out.

"What, you're going to Malfoy's?!" Mel is the first to react to what I just said. I nod at her and turn to Taylor. I can't read her expression.

"Draco? Really? I guess I'm not surprised, he asked you out and all." She's smiling so I guess she's not mad. I relax a bit. Taylor gestures at the clock and she starts washing my dye out. Mel stands over me, looking mad.

"Malfoy asked you out?! And you didn't tell me?!" She throws her arms up in anger and almost punches the wall. She's a little aggressive.

"Mel calm down. Haven't you heard? I've been pregnant for the last few days." We all burst out laughing when I say this. I wrap the towel around my head, but it doesn't help. I fall to the ground and the towel falls off. So we're sitting on the ground, laughing, and my hair is dripping wet. Taylor's the first to compose her-self and she throws the towel over my head. I giggle myself out and start trying to dry my hair.

"Hey guys, we should get going. It's almost dinner." Mel points at the clock, and we head towards the grand hall. I brush my hair before I walk out, and use my wand to blow dry it. Yes I cheat. Dinner is simple. We eat, go back to the commons room, and hang out for a bit. I ask George if we can go to bed early, since I want to be fully rested tomorrow. He agrees and we head off to bed.

"Oh, I need to run up to my room and get some new pajamas." I just change there, and head up to George's bed. I climb in and he's already changed. As I'm climbing under the blankets I feel that knot on my hip flare up, and I collapse onto George's chest.

"Alex! Are you okay?" George is wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's this knot on my hip. It's flaring up again it's hurting like hell again." I start rubbing my hip, but George pushes my hand away. He starts rubbing the spot with the knot. I feel my face go hot.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I pull away from him a bit so I can look up at him. He smiles at me, and continues rubbing my hip.

"My hand normally ends up there, so I might as well help you get rid of this knot. It causes you a lot of pain." The concern on his face is very genuine so I smile back at him. But I'm still embarrassed about this. I snuggle back into his chest. After a while, I turn so my back is to him, but his one arm is under my ribs, around my stomach. His other hand is still rubbing my hip. I think he's fallen asleep doing this. I fall asleep quite quickly after this too.

"GOOD MORNING! It's time to get up, and meet our parents!" I snap my eyes open and Fred is throwing our curtains open. I groan and turn into George's chest so my face is protected from the light. I feel George shift and he sits up. My head falls into his lap, and it takes a second to realise where my head actually is. I sit up, embarrassed. I don't think George noticed because he looks half asleep.

"Fred what time is it?" He's rubbing his eyes now, and so am I. Why is the sun so bright this morning?

"It's actually 8 o'clock. Mom wants us to leave at 9 o'clock." This wakes me up. I only have one hour to get ready. Wait this is plenty of time for me. I don't do much except straighten my hair a bit. I decide to put some mascara on and darken my eyebrows. Since my new hair color is almost black. I put on a pair of simple jeans, a gray tank top, and a baggy wool sweater thing. It has short sleeves, gray and navy stripes, and handy pockets.

"You look great." George says as I walk down stairs into the commons room. I smile at him, and take in what he's wearing, jeans and a simple sweater.

"So do you." We smile at each other and he grabs my hand. Fred comes up behind us and wraps his arms around our necks.

"You guys ready to go?!" He's very hyper about this.

"Ready." George and I say at the same time. I am as ready as I'll ever be. We throw our dust down, and jump into the fire pit. I make sure all my thoughts are on the Weasley residence. The first thing I hear is;

"Welcome to our home my dear!" I cough and look into the round face of Molly Weasley. Her arms are around me in an instant. Then in the next instant her hands are on my stomach. Her eyes are full of tears. Oh great, another person who thinks I'm pregnant.

End of Chapter!


	6. Lolita

A/N: Enjoy! ^o^

Oh, I know there is a few grammar mistakes, because I am dyslexic and make mistakes. If you want to, go ahead and point them out :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to their respectful owners.

*MATURE CONTENT*

Chapter 6

George and I stare at Mrs. Weasley as she has her hand on my stomach.

"I'm so… Glad I'm going to have grandchildren already! Though I did think Bill and Fleur would be the first to have them." I can tell she's not actually happy about this, her face tells me everything. Fred bursts out laughing and pretty much doubles over. George and I have our hands locked and were still gaping at Mrs. Weasley.

"Mom! Alex isn't pregnant! I can't believe you thought George actually had sex!" Fred saying this through his laughing snaps me and George out of our shock. I notice George glaring at Fred, I laugh a bit.

"What…? But I heard" I jump in and cut her off.

"We told you we didn't have sex, mam. I'm most defiantly not pregnant." I smile at her, and squeeze George's hand. Mrs. Weasley's eyes go wide, and she gets all flustered.

"Oh oh oh! I can't believe I made another embarrassing mistake with you two!" She flings her hands into her eyes, and she wraps her arms around me and George. We laugh, and another puff of smoke pops out of the fireplace. Harry, Ron, and Hermione come flying out of it. Covered in ash. I realise I'm probably covered in Ash too. I hate traveling like that.

I tug on George's arm, and pull him down so I can whisper in his ear.

"Can I have a shower or something I'm covered in ash… So are you." He raises an eyebrow at me. I smack him and laugh.

"Uhh, Mum, we're all covered in ash." George gestures to all of us. Harry, Ron and Hermione are standing next to us now. I blush, and look at my feet.

"Oh yes, I made sure there is plenty of water for you guys. Harry, Hermione, Alex you brought extra clothes right? And pajamas?" Her hands are flying everywhere as she talks. I'm a lot like her in that manner. But pajamas? Spare clothes? I'm a little confused. But Harry and Hermione nod. I look at George and his eyes go wide.

"Oh crap, mum, I forgot to tell Alex to bring spare clothes." He gives me a sympathetic look.

"Well, she won't fit my clothes… She's way taller than Ginny and Hermione…" She looks like she's racking her brain.

"Well, I could just wear George's sweat pants and one of his jumpers. Do you have somewhere I could wash these clothes?" She doesn't really think it's weird that I'm going to be wearing her son's clothes.

"Oh yes dear. While you shower, I can clean your clothes." I nob, and George shows me to where the bathroom is. They have 2 bathrooms with showers, so Hermione takes the downstairs one. I walk into the bathroom and George goes into a room I think is his. I take my shirt off, and I turn around to see the door open.

"George! What are you doing!?" He stares at me in my bra I notice he has the clothes I'm supposed to wear in his hands. I feel my face go hot, and his goes red. I hear steps behind him, so I run and push the door closed. I trip on something as I close the door, and fall into George's arms. I yelp and wrap my arms around him, and my face ends up in his chest. I just stay here, not moving.

"Uh, George… I'm in my bra…" I look up to see him looking down at me. His face is red, and I have to giggle. He pushes me away a bit, and leans down to kiss me. His hands run over my waist, and I shiver. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. His hands slide up my back and unhooks my bra. I'm pressed to his chest so it stays on for a bit. I pull away and look up at him. We're both blushing, as he slides my bra off. I cover my chest with my arms, and turn away.

"Don't look, I'm embarrassed." He wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses my head.

"You're gorgeous, you shouldn't be embarrassed." I turn around, smiling shyly. I pull off his shirt, and wrap my arms around him. Our mouths lock again, and I feel his hands start to massage my breasts. I giggle and pull away. He smiles at me, and his hands make their way to my pants. He undoes the button, un-zips them and tugs them off. I help him pull them off. I pull his off too, and we stand there looking at each other, his boxers at a little tight already. I blush and look away. He grins and hugs me.

We continue to kiss, tongues intertwining. His hands are roaming all over, and I have my hands wrapped in his hair. I feel his fingers slip into my underwear, and I shiver and pull away.

"George… This is too soon…" I wrap my arms around my chest again, and turn away. I actually feel a tear run down my cheek. I see concern fill his face and he pulls me into his arms and wipes the tear away.

"You're right, it is. I'm sorry Alex." I have to smile because he thinks it's his fault. I hug him.

"It's not your fault I shouldn't have been such a slut." He furrows his eyebrows.

"You're not being a slut. We like each-other but it is too soon, and we're not dating." He smiles and I hug him tighter. I notice his chest is built, but he isn't overly buff. I like that though. Too many muscles is disgusting to me.

"Oh god, I'm supposed to be showering, I'm taking a long time eh?" I know my Canadian accent is showing because he laughs when I say eh.

"Yeah just a little bit long. Well… We're both pretty much naked, and it would be killing two birds with one stone." He winks at me and I giggle. Then realise what he said.

"George! Wouldn't it be weird showering together, after what just happened?" I cringe at saying this, but I go turn the shower on anyways. I keep one arm across my chest, and I put one under the water to make sure it's a good temperature.

"No, it wouldn't be weird. At least not for me." His smile is soft, so I nod. I pull off my underwear and jump into the water. I close my eyes and let the water hit my face. I quickly feel George's arms wrap around my waist, and his head resting on mine. I open my eyes, and turn the shower head so it's hitting my chest not my head. I turn a bit and look at him, and smile. The warmth of the water and George's body against mine is so comforting.

I quickly wash the ash off of myself. George and I switch spots to wash ourselves. I rest my head on his back, and I don't look down. I'm too embarrassed to see his thing yet. When we get out I quickly put a towel over my body. He's a little slower so I do catch a glimpse of his… Lower area. I turn away quickly and feel my face flush red. I use my wand to dry myself and my hair. George has his towel wrapped around his waist now so I dry him off too.

We put our clothes on and sneak into his and Fred's room. We're going to pretend we each had quick showers and came back into here. We lay on the little bed, curled up. I'm tired and it's only about 11. Supper won't be read until 4:30.

"What are we going to do for the next 5 hours?" George sits up so I do too. It's so cramped on this little bed.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I nod, and he grabs my hand. When we walk through the kitchen, George tells Mrs. Weasley that we're going to be outside on a walk. She waves us off, and continues cooking. We walk across the field, to where a hill is, there's a forest on top of the hill. George show's me to this gorgeous little grass bed beside a pond.

"I like to come here when I want to be alone." He smiles as he gestures around the pond. I know how he feels I like to go to my tree when I want to be alone. We sit down on the grass, and I lean my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and we just stare at the pond. It's so peaceful. Eventually I lean back onto the grass, and so does George.

I wake up, and I'm curled up in George's arms. We're still by the pond, and George is sleeping. I smile at him, and poke his face. His eyes flutter open, and he smiles back at me. I'm sitting up already, so he sits up too. He runs his hands through his now messy hair. To be safe, I flatten mine out.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asks looking around. I laugh at him, and pat my pockets for my phone.

"I left my phone in my pants." I shrug as I say this. George stands up, and reaches down to help me up. I take his hand and he pulls me to my feet. Into his arms I might add. I giggle and reach up to kiss him. We lock hands and head back to the house. When we walk in, we see that it's 4 o'clock. We were sleeping for quite a while.

"Oh there you are! Here are your clothes Alex, dear." She chips at me as she hands me my clothes. They're all clean now, I smile and thank her. We head upstairs so I can change. I go into the bathroom and George follows.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" I raise my eyebrows and gesture at him standing in the doorway.

"Uhm… Helping you change?" His smile is huge and he bursts out laughing. I sneer at him, and tell him to close the door. I change quickly, facing away from him, but I know he's staring at me the whole time. I throw his clothes at his face, and glare at him. He laughs, and as we walk by his room he tosses them onto his bed. When we get downstairs we ushered outside to this big table, with food on it. I feel my jaw drop at how much food there is. George must see how shocked I am and he laughs at me. We sit down at the end of the table, and people come from every direction and sit down.

"Hello, I don't think we've met." I look up to see someone I don't recognise. But he's older, and has orange hair, so I take it that this is George's father. I smile and shake his hand.

"Hi, I'm Alex. George's friend." I nudge George as I say this, and he smiles.

"Hey dad." Mr. Weasley says hey son, and goes to sit with Mrs. Weasley. I see a bunch of gingers, and know that these are George's siblings. There is a few people I don't know, but they're sitting way up at the front of the table, so I don't have to talk to them. Mrs. Weasley announces we can dig in, and everyone does. I take a bunch of food, and George looks pleased that I'm eating. It seems all the teenagers are at our end of the table.

"Hey Alex, how was your shower?" I look up, startled at this question. Fred winks and smirks. Oh crap, he totally knows.

"It was fine…" I look down, and know I'm blushed. Fred bursts out laughing, and everyone at the front looks at him. George puts his arm around my shoulders and kisses the top of my head.

"Fred, bugger off will ya?" Woah, I've never heard George talk to his brother like that. Fred laughs again and says okay. I look up, and Ginny and Hermione are giving me funny looks. The looks are upsetting, so I excuse myself and walk back into the house. I then run up stairs and sit on George's bed. I feel the tears start falling, and I hear footsteps. So I wipe the tears away the best I can and look up to see Ginny. I try to smile but I can't.

"Alex, I'm sorry if I upset your or something. I'm just concerned about my brother, that's all." She sits at the end of the bed, and I just look at her.

"Why? Because I'm a tramp?" I feel so offended by all of this. Guilt fills her face.

"No, you're not. I know you're not. I just know what Fred was joking about, and I guess I'm protective over my family. I see how much George loves you." I feel my jaw drop a little. George loves me?

"I promise Ginny, I'm not going to hurt your brother. And to let you know, we have NOT had sex. I don't know why everyone thinks we have." I trail off, and she laughs.

"I'm glad I think you should be officially dating before you do that." We both smile, and she asks if I want to come back downstairs. I tell her I'll wait a few minutes. She nods and leaves the room. Right after she leaves George comes into the room.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I raise my eyebrows at him as he sits next to me on his bed. He sort of just sits there. So I wrap my arms around him, and kiss him.

"George?" I'm whispering now.

"Yeah?" Now he's looking at me.

"Yes." Confusion fills his face.

"Yes to what?" I smile and kiss him again, he's still confused.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." His eyes go wide, as it sinks in. He squeezes me tight, and grins for miles.

"Alex, I'm so happy! What made you say yes to me?" I smile, kiss him again, and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Because, everything feels right with you. It's warm, happy and I know you can protect me." My smile is light, and happy. I'm so happy right now I can't think quite straight.

"Really? I'm so happy. C'mon." He tugs at my arm, so I follow.

"Are we going back to finish supper?" I raise my eyebrows. We're just about to walk outside.

"Yes, that too. But I want to introduce you as my girlfriend!" His grin is so cute, so I laugh and nod. We go up to the table, and George asks for everyone's attention. They all look at us, surprised that George is asking for their attention.

"Everyone, I know you haven't gotten a chance to meet her, but this is Alex. My girlfriend." We both smile and everyone, and they stare at us, then they all start smiling.

"WAY TO GO GEORGE!" Fred jumps up and screams this, George laughs at his brother, but I just glare at him. Everyone at the table laughs, and we all go back to finishing supper. I don't eat much more, because I lost my appetite. So I just lean my head on George's shoulder. I watch everyone eat and smile. It's so nice to be surrounded by so many people, the warmth is so peaceful.

After supper everyone gathers around a giant campfire. George and I sit up against a log on the ground. I'm curled up into his side, and his arm is around me. We have a blanket on top of us, and I'm just listening to everyone talk. There is so many conversations going on, I do catch Mrs. Weasley asking Bill and Fleur when she can expect grandchildren. I turn my attention to George and Fred talking about something.

"So if we pool all this money together, we will be able to buy the building and start our shop up by next September." I raise my eyebrows at them, and just continue to listen. They're opening some sort of Joke shop. I close my eyes and just listen to the sound of voices. I wake up to someone nudging me, I open my eyes to see George and Mrs. Weasley hovering over me.

"Dear, if you want to go to bed, I can show you your bed." Oh, I guess I wouldn't be allowed to sleep with George tonight. I just nod and follow her. I kiss George goodnight, before I leave. I hear some people say goodnight Alex, I wave at them. Mrs. Weasley shows me to a room, that I see three beds in. I'm taking it this is Ginny's room. I guess me and Hermione are probably sleeping in here.

I thanks Mrs. Weasley and she goes back downstairs. I run into George and Fred's room to get the clothes I was borrowing. I change into them, and curl up into bed. I fall asleep pretty quickly but I don't like what sleep brings me.

I'm standing at the edge of two hallways. One hallway is green, and a little dark. The other is orange, and light. At the end of the green hallway, I see Draco. He is getting something put onto his arm by a woman who looks crazed with frizzy curly black hair. He looks back at me with such a sad look, I try to scream for him but I can't breathe. I try to take a step forward, but I'm stepping in a black tar like substance. Draco and the crazy woman are getting farther away, and I can see him mouthing something.

"DRACO!" I try to scream at him again, but it comes out a whisper. I fall into the tar, and it starts to swallow me. The last thing I see is Draco standing beside he who must not be named. I bolt upright, sweating and panting. I look around the room and I see Ginny and Hermione sleeping. I crawl out of the mess I made of the bed. I tip-toe my way to George's bedroom. I open the door without a sound, and I glance over and see Fred sprawled out on his bed. I go over to George's and I nudge him.

"George?" I whisper over him. He sits up pretty fast I guess he wasn't having a good sleep either.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He rubs his head, and I gesture to my messy clothes. He nods, and lifts his blankets. I crawl in, and snuggle into his chest. We don't have much room, so I have my back to him, and we're pretty much melded together.

"Bad dream?" I shiver from him whispering in my ear.

"Yeah, it was awful. George… What am I going to do about Draco? I was supposed to go to his house tomorrow, and I'm probably supposed to sleep there…" I whisper back. He rests his head a top of mine, and sighs.

"I think you should go. You owe it to him, and we had a deal. Just don't kiss him." I feel him smiling into my hair, and I smile too.

"But he really likes kissing me. What if he catches me off guard?" He laughs at this.

"Okay, fine. If he kisses you, I won't be as mad. I'll just have to beat the tar outta the snake." I giggle, and twist my body to kiss him. We fall asleep fast, I've been doing a lot of sleeping nowadays. My dream is happy and light.

End of Chapter!


	7. Who Knew

A/N: Enjoy! ^o^

Oh, I know there is a few grammar mistakes, because I am dyslexic and make mistakes. If you want to, go ahead and point them out :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to their respectful owners.

*MATURE CONTENT THIS CHAPTER ESPECIALLY*

Chapter 7

In the morning, everybody is rushing around too much to notice that I didn't sleep in my bed. Well everyone except Fred. He's laughing at us, as we crawl out of bed. I glare at him, and go into the bathroom to change. When I come out, George is waiting. He's already changed so I kiss him on the cheek and we head downstairs. Mrs. Weasley is cleaning dishes, so I offer to help. She waves me off.

"No, no dear. George told me you had to go this morning. It was nice meeting, you. You have to come over for Christmas!" She hugs me, and her smile is huge. She goes back to the dishes. George walks me over to the fireplace. He hugs me, and gives me a kiss. It takes us a minute to break apart. I smile at him.

"Bye George, I'll see you on Monday." I kiss his cheek and off I go. I guess I've gotten better at using flu powder. Because I land on my feet, and with no ash on myself. I land in the empty Gryffindor commons room. I run upstairs and change. My hair looks alright, and I grab a bag, and make sure to throw in some extra clothes. It's my purse so if Draco asks why I have it I'll say I just needed some stuff with me all the time.

I walk out to the court yard, because Draco told me to meet him here. I see him walking over, so I wave at him. He hugs me, and I kiss him on the cheek.

"Are you ready to meet my family?" I nod, and we go to a fireplace. I land in a giant room, filled with expensive furniture. I have no ash on me, I'm so glad I don't. Draco grabs my hand and leads into a living room. I only see three people. They all stand up.

"Mom, Dad, Aunty, this is Alex." I smile and give a little awkward wave. Draco's mom is the first one to come up to me. She takes my face in her hands.

"Pretty girl. You have gorgeous eyes dear. But is this your natural hair color? It can't be, you have light eyebrows…" She's playing with my hair now, and I notice she seems like she's trying way to hard.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy, I have natural ash blonde hair." She nods in approval. Draco's father comes up next and I shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir." I try to smile but his gaze is hard. He nods at me, and goes back to the living room. Mrs. Malfoy is still standing there, and the person who Draco called aunty stands up, and I see her face. I do all I can not to gasp, because that's the woman from my dream. She bounds up to me, and I can see the crazed look in her eyes.

"Hey there girly! Draco, you sure picked a pretty one. Quite tall too. Maybe she should meet-" Mrs. Malfoy hisses at her.

"Bellatrix. Not right now!" I'm confused right now, so I look at Draco, and he just try's to smile. They tell us that supper won't be ready for a few hours, so Draco offers to show me around the mansion. The mansion is huge, so he says it will take a while to get through. He shows me upstairs first.

"That room there is my parent's room. " He gestures to a door. He shows me a few other rooms, and I gape at the size of this place. After he shows me the whole second floor, then he brings me up some stairs. There's a door at the top, and he unlocks it with a key. I raise my eyebrows at him, and he laughs. We walk into a big, white room that consists of some furniture and a big bed.

"This is my room. I guess we can hang out in here until supper is ready." I smile at him and walk around the room. I check out the bookshelf, it has a few pictures on it and some books I don't recognize. He has a desk, and a door that leads to a big bathroom. In the corner he has a couch set and a T.V. He just smirks and watches me walk around his room.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I nod, and I sit on the couch. He pops in a movie I don't see what it's called, so I guess I'll just have to wait. After he pops the movie in he sits next to me on the couch. He puts his arm around my shoulders. I feel a bit awkward because I haven't told him about George. I'm not going to tell him until Tuesday to make it seem fair. So I lean into him to be fair. It's not as comfortable as George.

The movie starts up and it's Halloween. I watch the beginning very intently, until I realise Draco is staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I put my hand up to my face, and wipe my lips. He laughs and shakes his head. He cups my face with his one free hand, and leans in to kiss me. Before I can pull away his lips are on mine. It's not a soft kiss, it's hard and raw. I don't know how to react. I feel guilt in my chest, but I get caught up in the kiss. I've never been kissed like this before.

It becomes deep quick. He slips his tongue into my mouth before I realise, and I'm a bit startled. It causes me to open my eyes, and I see his eyes are closed. I close my eyes again, and just kiss. I pull away first, breathing heavily. We look at each other and I turn away, embarrassed and guilty. He runs his hand through my hair, pushing my hair behind my ears and turning my head to look at him. His stare is intent, and … Steamy. I blush and he puts his hands on my waist. I glace down at this, and he takes this as an opening and presses his lips onto mine again. Somehow in this kiss, we got our bodies both onto the couch, so now were in a half sitting half lying position.

His hands have slithered up my torso and are on my breasts. I jerk away from this. Everything comes rushing to me. George. I can't. I pull away wiggle out of his grasp. He looks at me with a funny look.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I just can't." I fidget with my hands, and he grabs them. I look up at him.

"Why? Do you not like me?" I see he's hurt, but the look on his face makes me uneasy.

"No, I do. But I just can't do this with you." I cross my arms and look at my feet. I'm standing up now.

"Alex…" He gently pulls me down onto his lap. He then wraps his arms around my waist, hugging me to him. I feel his face nuzzled into the crook of my neck. I feel his lips softly run over my shoulder to the top of my neck. I get goose bumps from this, and I place my hands on his arms.

"I'm sorry Alex… Please…" His whisper startles me a bit, and at first I don't really know what he's asking. I lean back into him, and sigh. I guess he took this as a yes, and his hands slide up my body. He's unhooked my bra already, pulling it out of my shirt. I watch his hands drop the bra onto the floor. I don't know why I'm not getting up, and smacking him!

My mind feels light, and fuzzy. And his touch feels so tingly and hot. I open my eyes and all I see is fuzzy-ness. My body feels hot, and it increases as Draco kneading my breasts. I feel his hands slip out of my shirt, and I hear a voice say;

"No, don't stop…" I realise that it's my voice. Draco moves us, so he can stand. He grabs my hand and pulls me up, I crash into his arms and I can't stop giggling for some reason. I hear him laugh, and he pulls me over to his bed. Before he lays me onto the bed, he pulls my shirt off. He also pulls his off, and he gently pushes me onto the bed. Without my shirt on my chest is very cold. At least the cold wasn't for long because Draco's hot body is on top of mine.

"Alex, lift your hips." He whispers into my ears, I giggle and obey. I feel my pants come off, and I sit up a bit to see Draco pull his off. We're both left in our underwear now I start to feel cold again so I pull him back down. Our mouths are locked together my arms are wrapped around his neck and his hands are all over my body. One is on my breasts, and the other is rubbing my underwear. I can't help but moan, and writher. I open my eyes to see him smirking at me.

"Alex your hips again." He whispers into my neck, while he puts his hands on my waist to help me pull them up. I do so, and I feel him slip my underwear off. I can tell he took his boxes off, because I can feel something hard on my thigh. I shiver from this, and I feel him pull up so he's kneeling above me. He gently pushes my legs apart and positions himself at my opening.

"I'm going babe." I feel him start to push in, when everything becomes clear. Everything snaps back to the present. I feel he's in quite far, and he's now on top of me. I try to push him off, but he's bigger than me.

"Draco, stop! What are you doing?!" He's not that startled that I'm reacting this way, which scares me. He kisses my neck.

"Shh, calm down. It's fine. We're just getting started you know how this goes anyways." I realise this was all an act. The sweet caring guy was just a way to get into my pants. And when that didn't work he charmed me! He's starting to thrust, and it hurts because I'm mad and not wet at all. I can't seem to push him off of me, so I'm stuck with the pain of him doing his thing. I entangle my hands into the sheets and cringe. I guess my cringing made my body tighten up because I hear him groan into my ear.

"Oh god, you're amazing." His face is on my neck, breathing heavily. I can't believe I let this happen, what am I going to tell George. I my eyes start to water at the thought, and a sob chokes out. He thinks this was a moan and I feel his body do a little spasm on top of me. I know he's cum when he makes a weird moaning sound, and rolls off of me. Fear runs through me. Because I feel his sperm inside of me, he didn't use a condom. He tries to pull me into his chest but I jump up and throw on my clothes.

"Why…? Why did you do that? Draco, you know I was raped, you knew this! And yet, you charmed me, and continued even after I told you to stop! And you didn't even use anything." I'm almost screaming and I have tears streaming down my face. I'm so over whelmed with anger, sadness and embarrassment. His face looks conflicted, but he still lays there as I throw on the last of my clothes.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I just like you so much." The look, the way he said this, just makes me shiver, in a bad way. I wipe away some of the tears, and grab my bag. I sprint down the stairs and throw my flu powder down and think of Hogwarts. I stumble out of the fireplace with ash all over me. I don't care because I need to shower anyways. I run to the bathroom, and turn the first shower I find on, and slide to the ground. Clothes still on, I let myself get drenched.

I cry, but eventually peel my clothes off. I scrub myself the best I can to make sure every trace of Draco is gone. After about an hour of crying, scrubbing and scalding myself I get out, and use one of the school towels. I dry myself off, and just walk to my room with a towel over my body. I change into warm, fuzzy pajamas and thick socks. I feel cold and lifeless. I stumble up to George's bed because I know I wouldn't be able to sleep in my own bed.

I curl up into a ball and wrap the blankets around myself to try to warm myself up. I know what sleep will bring me, and it comes too soon. I wake up screaming, and I'm all alone. I'm panting and I feel sweat on my body. Even though I'm still cold, I push the covers off of myself. I decide to go for a walk. I make my way downstairs and sit on the couch. I intended to go for a walk but the couch is so comfortable. I stare at the empty room and wonder if no one stayed here for this holiday.

I guess I dozed off because I awake to the sound of a door opening. I sit up and look around. My cheeks are damp I guess I was crying in my sleep. I quickly wipe them away and stand up. The footsteps approach so I stand up and walk over to a bookshelf. I pretend to be looking at a book, when I hear the corridor open. Glancing up, who I see causes me to drop my book.

End of Chapter!


	8. Stutter

Chapter 8

I drop my book and run into his arms. He`s surprised to see me, but I hear him laugh. I hug him tight and burry my face into his shirt. His arms around me, makes me feel safe. We stand there for a few minutes, but I hear a person clearing his throat. I look up from George`s shirt to see Fred grinning at us. I stare at him for a few seconds, then my knee`s buckle. Sobs come out of my throat, and I fall to the floor.

George falls with me and I feel his arms tighten around me.

"Alex, what's wrong?!" His voice is overwhelmed with panic. I feel Fred's hand on my shoulder. I look up at their faces.

"Was it Malfoy?" Fred's the one to ask this. At the mention of his name I start shaking and sobbing again, causing me to burry my face back into George's chest.

"What did he do Alex?" I continue sobbing, but George helps me stand up. He leads me over to the couch, and we sit down. He's still got his arms wrapped around me, and Fred is squatting in front of us. It takes me a few minutes but I finally contain most of my sobs. I can't even look at either of them when I say this.

"I'm so sorry… He charmed me… When I snapped out of it, he wouldn't stop…" Tears continue to run down my cheeks. I can sort of see Fred's face, and he just looks confused. George tightens his grip on my shoulder.

"He charmed you…? Alex… Did he force you to…?" His voice is strained as if he's keeping from killing something. Fred's face floods with recognition, and then anger flares up. I nod, and look down. George jumps up but I grab his arm. He looks down at me with a weird expression.

"I'm going to kill him." Through my new round of sobs, I shake my head.

"Please George… Don't do anything…" His face softens a bit at me crying and he wraps his arms back around me.

"But he raped you. He needs to die." Fred and George say this at the same time. I look at them, and shake my head again.

"Please don't do anything… I… I just need you to lay with me. Please…" I tug on George's arm, so we can just go lay down. Fred looks at me funny, and runs out of the room. I try to stumble after him, but George restrains me.

"Fred! Please! Don't do anything!" I'm shocked I can scream. I watch him run off, and all I can do is gape. George hugs me to his chest, and leads me upstairs. I climb into bed with him, and wrap my arms around his chest.

"Alex, I am so sorry I couldn't protect you…" George says after a few minutes of just lying there. I feel his chest going up and down very heavily. I look at our hands intertwined and feel the tears start streaming again.

"George, this isn't your fault. You didn't know. This is my fault for actually thinking he was good…" George shifts, and sits up. I sit up with him, and look at him. He pulls me tightly into his chest.

"Alex. Don't you EVER say that this was your fault, EVER!" He grips my shoulder and stares into my eyes. I nod and feel tears fall down my cheeks. I cling to his chest and sob.

"I love you George. Thank you…" I whisper into his chest as I fall asleep. Before I lose consciousness I hear him say;

"I love you too…"

A month or so after the incident;

I'm starting to finally feel better. I have friends in my classes that stay beside me constantly, especially the classes that Malfoy is in, which are only two out of six thank goodness. He stares at me, but I try to ignore him. George is always at my side when I'm not in a class. Not a lot of people know. I'm quite surprised that he hasn't been telling everyone that we slept together.

I'm startled out of my thoughts by someone hugging me. The hug is so crushing I gasp.

"There you are! Everyone's been looking for you, you idiot!" I turn around to see Melissa with a huge grin on her face. I sigh and start walking back inside.

"Why, I was just out here thinking." She laughs and follows me up the hill.

"People are still worried about you. But we have a surprise for you!" I roll my eyes at her as we head into the castle. She drags me into the commons room and I see everyone there. I see George and he looks just as confused. I raise my eyebrows at him and he just shakes his head in confusion.

"What's going on?" I ask as I go and stand beside George, who puts his arm around my shoulders almost immediately. Everyone is grinning at us, and for some reason my face burns. Taylor and Fred walk up to us and hand us an envelope. I take it and just stare at them.

"What's this?" George asks, taking the envelope and opening it. I peer at it too, to see what's inside. I feel my mouth go into an O as I see what it is.

"What's the meaning of this, guys? Are you like trying to force us to have sex?" George looks angry so I kiss him on the cheek and whisper for him to calm down.

"No idiot. It's for you guys to spend time together. It's your 1 month anniversary." Mel glares at George and I laugh at her, because she's so impatient when it comes to people nowadays. Ever since she and Oliver broke up she's been really snappy, even though it was her who broke up with him, because she really liked this guy, in the lower grade.

"Thank you guys, this means a lot to me." I smile at everyone and hug everyone I can. I then go back to George, and pull him upstairs so we can pack for the weekend.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Alex?" George asks as we head to his bed, to get his clothes. I smile and shake my head.

"I'm fine with it. I feel bad though, I forgot that it's our 1 month anniversary." He laughs at this, and I know he forgot too. He grabs his clothes, and puts them into a suitcase. I kiss him on the cheek, and head to the girl's dorm, to get my stuff. I sneak by everyone, just because I don't feel like talking to anyone.

Concerned thoughts run through my mind as I pack my clothes. What if George doesn't want me like that? What if my body repulses him? Alex, stop. He loves you, and he's seen you naked before. You'll be fine. Deep breathes. I calm myself, and head downstairs. George is talking to his brother about something that seems interesting. I drop my bag by the door and start walking over to them. I don't make it far because I'm yanked by my arm into a circle of girls.

"Alex! Are you excited? Oh guess what!" Of course the one talking loudly is Mel. She seems much happier today at least. She must be feeling better.

"I'm nervous… But what?" I look the girls. Taylor, Mel, and Hermione are here. Taylor is blushing so I take it this is about her.

"Uhm, I think Fred likes me…" Taylor starts fidgeting with her hair as she says this. I feel a huge smile overwhelm my face.

"Really?! How do you know! Tell me!" I grab Taylor's hands and jump up and down. I love couples. Her face is red.

"Boys have cooties!" Her typical answer. I smack her shoulder and turn to Mel.

"You obviously know, tell me!" Her grin gets even bigger, though I don't know how that's possible.

"Okay… Well…"

End of Chapter!

Ahaha I'm evil. Cliff hanger. Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy. And sorry this chapter is so short. But it will be the shortest chapter I ever put out so I think that's good… The next chapter is from Taylors P.O.V so look out ;)


	9. Just Give Me A Reason

Chapter 9

Taylor's POV;

*This is right after what happened with Alex*

I'm so worried right now, like I'm freaking out. She's so un-responsive to everything. I don't know what happened but it's scaring me. Fred won't tell me, George won't tell me, and Alex isn't talking. I don't know what to do! All these worried thoughts run through my head as I walk to the commons room after classes.

"Taylor! Guess what!" Melissa bounds up to me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look up at her, since she's taller than me and raise my eyebrows.

"What?" She glares at me for sounding so emotionless but I can't help it sometimes, just what I do.

"Well there's this get together thing in the village this weekend, and we've got to get Alex to come!" She beams, as if her plan is fool proof, I laugh because we probably should get Alex to come.

She's been so quiet lately and I've known her for a long time, I know somethings up. George won't even leave her side, makes someone sit with her in her classes. I don' think George is a possesive boyfriend, because he's too nice, so something must of happened. I'm not going to pry though, she'll tell me eventually.

"Yeah we should get her to go, she needs to get out. She's been so quiet lately, which is weird for Alex." Mel nods her head and grabs my arm to drag me to our hangout spot in front of the fireplace. Alex and George are sitting together, holding each-other tightly. They look pretty relaxed which makes me smile.

"Alex! George!" Of course Mel would have to interupt their calm moment, her yelling causes them to jump. They both look at her with a surprised expression.

"Yes Melissa?" George says in an even tone, which means he's thinking. Alex told me that.

"Do you guys want to come to our party thing in the village Saturday?!" Mel is exlaiming and pretty much jumping around, I wonder why she's so happy about this party... I see Alex and George exchange a glance, as if they can talk through their minds.

"I don't know Mel, Alex isn't feeling the greatest still." I catch the little squeeze George gives Alex's shoulders. He's so protective over her, it's really adorable.

"No, we should go George, spend some time with everyone." Alex smiles and it almost looks like it hurts her to smile, so I walk over to her and lean down to hug her. She's pretty much the only person I hug. Because, well people are people. Germs. The smile she gives me doesn't look as painful so I feel happy about that.

"Yay! I'm glad you're going to come Allllexandrea!" I almost called her Ally, she would of killed me if I had. Everyone laughs at that, because they know my bad habit of doing that. It's nice to see Alex laugh, she seems to be getting happier.

I sit down on the floor next to Alex's feet, and Mel sits on the end of the couch that George and Alex aren't occupying. Some of our other friends join us. Alex and George go into this quiet little state where they're only talking to each-other, Mel is flirting with this guy named Jake, a few others are talking, and then theres me. Sitting here doing homework. I'm such a loner.

"Alex this question doesn't make sense to me, help!" I nudge her feet so she'll notice. She leans down and looks at it for a second.

"You would add that, to that." She points at the first potion, then to the other.

"Oh wow, I should of known that." We both laugh and then she leans back into George's arms. I go back to my homework, until my book is snatched out of my hands. I look up to see Fred standing above me dangling my book over my head.

"Taylor, you're always doing work. C'mon you're going to have some fun!" I know my eyes are bugged out, because he just took my book. He tosses it onto my bag and grabs my wrist to pull me up. He's dragging me out the door, when I throw a look at Alex that screams "what the hell" She smiles and waves us off. She's terrible.

"Where are we going?" I ask when we're halfway down a hallway that I've never been down before.

"You'll see!" He turns to give me a big smile. He's still holding my wrist, even though I'm walking beside him. We end up near the potions room.

"Why are we here? Snape will end up yelling at us, Fred." I feel extremely worried because Snape is one of my favorite teachers.

"No he won't, he's not going to catch us." The sly grin on Freds face makes me nervous, but I know to trust him.

We end up sneaking into Snapes office and putting some thing that I think Fred and George invented on Snape's chair. I feel bad but I can't stop laughing. After doing so Fred and I sprint down the hallway, me being faster than Fred I beat him to the corridor.

We're both laughing so hard, and Fred looks a bit surprised to see so much emotion out of me. I grin at him, and his smile slowly fades, and he stares at me. I start to freak out because maybe I scared me.

"Taylor..." His voice isn't very loud it's almost like a whisper. I'm looking up to him because he's so much taller than me.

"Yes Fred?" We're now staring at each-other. He gently puts his hand on the side of my face, and my body tenses up when he touches me. A boy is touching me, why haven't I ran away? Freds leaning in as if to kiss me, and for some reason I don't want to pull away. I close my eyes and tilt my head up.

But just my luck, the corridor flys open and hits me. I fall into Fred's chest, he catches me. I look to see who opened the door and it's Melissa. Her eyes are wide and shes grinning like the cheshire cat. I don't like that cat... Off topic. I realize I'm still in Fred's arms. I squeek and run into the commons room. Everyone looks at me bursting through the door.

"Taylor? You okay?" I hear Alex say from the couch. I feel my face burn and I run up to bed. I hear footsteps and Alex comes and sits on my bed.

"What happened?" She looks pretty concerned, I shake my head.

"It's nothing. I just embarassed myself in front of Fred. And played a prank on Snape. I'm just going to die kay?" I laugh at the last part, Alex smiles.

"So dramatic. Do you want to talk about it or sleep?" She's not prying like normal.

"Sleep." I nod.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, love you. Night." She tosses the pillow she had grabbed at me and leaves, probably to go to bed with George. What a day. I'm probably going to have Melissa asking me tons of questions. Maybe Alex too, but probably not with how she's been. Fuck. Damn boys, and their cooties. Why do I want Freds? Sleep. Kay.

A few days later~

Todays the day of the party thing Mel planned. I've been avoiding Fred. I go to my bed as soon as classes end. Sit as far as I can away from him during meals. Alex comes and hangs out with me, but I tell her to go hang out with George because she seems really fragile when she's not with him. Mel keeps me company sometimes but she's so into that Jake guy.

I do homework and sleep. But today I'm probably going to have to see Fred tonight. Great. That's going to be fun. Not.

"TAYLOR C'MON WE'RE GOING!" Of course Mel would be yelling from all the way downstairs. I hear someone smack her upside the head. Probably Alex.

"Quiet dummy, people are busy." She's feeling better. I'm happy. I walk slowly down the stairs and straighten out my clothes. I'm wearing a frilly shirt and brown skinny jeans. Alex chose my outfit, I let her since she loves fashion. Mel and Alex are arguing and I look at what they're wearing.

Alex has a pair of her faded skinny jeans on, and this long sleeved tank top that really suits her. Mel has a pair of purple skinny jeans and a low cut tank top with a sweater over it. They look nice.

"Taylor that outfit looks amazing on you!" Alex squeels with delight, haven't heard that for awhile. I feel alarmed. I know my eyes are wide because she laughs.

"C'mon we've got to go, the guys have left already." Mel grabs me and Alex's arms and drags us out of the room. On our walk there Mel is teasing Alex about finally being off Georges arm. She's all flustered and stuff. It's funny. I just laugh and walk slowly behind them. I'm nervous about seeing Fred.

When we get to the clearing where the bonfire is I see a bunch of people, and the music is pretty loud. Mel sees Jake and runs off. Me and Alex stand there scaning the crowd for the guys. Alex must of spotted them because she's dragging me by my wrist to a spot. It's a little quieter here than where we were.

"Alex!" George has a cup in his hand and he slings his arm around Alex and kisses her sloppily. She wipes her mouth and looks up at him. Uh oh.

"You're drunk already?" I can't read her face by the fire light. I take a step back, and get ready to see what happens. I feel a nudge beside me and look up to see Fred. My heart skips a beat, and I look at my feet. What nice shoes I have.

"Taylor want to dance?" He holds out his hand, I hesitate, and then point at Alex and George.

"What about them?" Fred glances over, and we stare at them for a minute. Alex seems to be lecturing him about getting drunk, and then he hands her the drink. She seems to sigh, and dump it out. She drags him to get some water.

"Well they seem fine now. So, how about that dance?" I look down and grab his hand. I suck at dancing. I don't like it. It feels so awkward. Fred notices I feel awkward and we start slow dancing. It's cute, but it's weird. He's touching me.

We dance for awhile, and I notice Alex and George slow dancing too, they look so happy together. All of a sudden I see Malfoy walking towards them, and Fred gets an angry look on his face. He's still holding my hand but he's pulling me towards Malfoy. I just follow.

"Malfoy, back the fuck off. Don't you dare go near her, or George will kill you." I've never heard him like this. It's a surprise.

"But I need to talk to her. Just let me explain." Malfoy looks upset, and I'm totally confused.

"No, get the fuck out of here." Fred pushes Malfoy a bit and he glares at him, but he does turn and leave. Fred's grip on my hand is quite strong.

"Fred what happened. Someone needs to tell me what happened with Alex and Malfoy." Fred sighs and pulls me away from the music.

"Before I tell you, I need to do something." I nod and stare at him while I wait. I thought he had to do something. He takes a deep breathe, and all of a sudden he's kissing me. Wait what? Fred's kissing me? And I'm not pushing him off and screaming cooties? Whats wrong with me? He pulls away and I feel all warm and happy.

"I've been waiting to do that, for quite awhile now." He's smiling at me, and I giggle. Holy shit, me giggling. I must be an alien.

"Now I should tell you what happened..."

After Fred explains what happened.

"It all makes sense... Poor Alex.. I'm so glad she has George." Fred nods and stays silent for a second.

"Taylor, I don't want anything to happen to you. Will you let me protect you like George protects Alex?" Fred is blushing, wow I've never seen that.

"I'd love for you to do that Fred!" I smile and hug him.

"Taylor I don't think you fully understand... I'm asking you out." Oh shit. I didn't understand that. Crap. What do I do?

"Uh. Uh. Uh. I don't know. Yes?" His smile grows to be miles wide.

"Really?!" He hugs me and kisses me again.

"But we should wait until we tell anyone." He nods.

"Deal."

END OF CHAPTER.


End file.
